Demon Slayer
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Junior Gordon that's me is going to realize his destiny, meet his favorite characters... and get a cute girl.
1. Chapter 1: World has in store?

Demon Slayer

Summary: Junior Gordon (that's me) is going to realize his destiny, meet his favorite characters... and get a cute girl.

This Kung fu panda fic was the first idea I wanted to do before doing Kingdom hearts: the new master, but I thought I did to much KFP fics so I did it first. Now I'm going to start it before I go back to KH, I own nothing but myself and my sword Kageichi Muramasa.

* * *

Chapter 1: World has in store?

What does the world have in store for me? I always think that, I never really thought about how I would live my life. I just get up and go to school, come home, do my fanfics of kung fu panda and go to sleep. I never knew what to to do, but now I think I'm thinking about it to much. For a while I've been seeing this sword around my route to school; a katana with a black handle, it's sheath had a japanese kanji for shadows on it... at least I think so, I'm still trying to learn japanese. I've been seeing it home and other places too, I ignore it but I just can't get it out of my mind. 'I'm I thinking about it to much, maybe I just need to relax.' I thought since my mom does it to relax I went to the porch on the front of the house to get some fresh air. It was almost dark but there was still some light in the sky, the breeze was just enough to make me relax a little. But right when I thought I was better, that sword came on the right end of the porch. "Man, do you just follow me around?"

"Hey!"

I turned to see who that was but no one was there. "Right here."

I turned to the left of the porch to see someone trying to climb up. "C-Can you see... whoa!"

He fell and made the ground shake, I felt it while standing on the porch. When he walked to the front I was shocked to see a panda; he had emerald eyes, and pants filled with stitches. I couldn't believe who it was. He came up to me and said "Hey, can you see that sword?"

Oh my god it's really Po, from kung fu panda! I can't believe he's real, I never would've guessed!? "Hello?"

I returned from my thoughts and said "Sorry, I was deep in thought... what did you say?"

"I said, can you see that sword over there?" Po asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because only it's weilder can see it."

I turned to the front gate to see master Shifu; a small red panda in a red robe, he had a normal look when he said "It's nice to meet you, may I ask your name?"

"Um, Junior Gordon sir!" I exclaimed "It's an honor to meet you two."

"So you knew we were coming?" Po asked

"No, I just know who you are." I answered "But why are you here anyway?"

"It's because of that sword, it was in my dream." Shifu explained "Master Oogway came to me and told me about a boy destined to stop a demon from using one of the most powerful swords, and that person... is you."

Me, he's kidding right? I laughed and said "You can't be serious, I'm just some kid I'm not a warrior. I do try to practice some fighting moves but that's about it."

"You are the chosen warrior, you can see the sword." Shifu said "You are the only one who can save the world."

"What the hell, you come all this way to tell me something as big as that!?" I exclaimed "Forget you guys, I'm no...!?"

I just realized that the darkness appeared, but something was wrong... the darkness engulfed everything around us, I felt a dark forboding that was menacing. I'm so scared that I can't even move, but I saw Po grabbing the sword and putting it in my hand. "Hold on to it, we'll protect you."

Protect me, I don't understand. The two of them went inside the darkness and I couldn't see them anywhere, they're trying to protect me... even though they just met me. I couldn't just stand there, so I went into the darkness to find them. But when I found them they were on the ground injured. "Po, Shifu what happened."

"Run, these guys are bad news." Po warned me

"No way, I can't just... huh?"

I saw them, black creatures with claws; demons born from darkness, I couldn't believe they existed. Am I going to die here, to die from these monsters? 'Kill them.'

'What?" I thought 'I-Is that the sword talking?'

'Rend... Slaughter... Kill all of them, let the blood come on me.' The sword said 'Do you want to save your friends? Then kill every demon in front of you. KILL THEM ALL!'

"DIE!" I exclaimed

I unsheathed the sword and started swinging like a madman; everytime I hit a demon I kept hitting it until it was dead, the blood came on my face but I just didn't stop. I had to kill them all, they all had to die. "DIE... DIE... DIE!"

When it was over the darkness that enveloped the area went away, I grabbed the sheath and put the sword back in; all of that happened because of me, I did it all... I killed them. "Leave me alone... the two of you just leave me alone, just go away!"

I threw the sword towards them and ran straight toward the house; I double locked the doors and went straight to my room. The blood was still on my face but I was to afraid to wash it off. 'I killed them, I killed them... how did I do that? What the hell am I?'

Is this... is this really what the world had in store for me? Killing monsters in cold blood?

* * *

To be continued

What's happening to me, what has the brought upon me? Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: My answers

Demon Slayer

Chapter 2: My answers

This tells what's going on and why I'm in the middle of it. I don't own kung fu panda, I only own myself. While everything else I talk about belongs to the world lol. Btw the other stuff like Kisuke belongs to Muramasa: the demon blade. But since there's nothing to it on the site I'm going to put it in either way.

* * *

I can still see it, I kept seeing myself killing those demons; the look in my eyes, it was something that would make a grown man fall to his knees. The next person I came after was myself. "No, no stop!"

"DIE!"

"STOP!" I exclaimed

It was all a dream, I must have fell asleep; it was saturday and I thought I should relax for a while, so I turned on the TV to watch some saturday cartoons. 'Was all of that a dream? Maybe... I should check outside.'

So I got up from the couch and headed for the front door, as I slowly opened it I checked to see if anything was there. The porch looked normal, but on the left side of it stood Po and Shifu... sleeping together!? Po actually had Shifu in his arms, I felt like laughing but I kept it in with all my might. 'Oh god, I so need a picture of this!'

I quickly grabbed the camera from the dining room table and took a quick snapshot, if this doesn't help me I don't know what will; when I saw them move I quickly put the camera in my pants pocket and said "Good morning, had a nice sleep?"

"Good morning to you too." Po greeted "I actually thought you didn't want to see us again."

"Well, I wanted to talk about what's going on." I answered "Besides, I think I need to know."

"Junior, what are you...?"

My mom came out from her room and was shocked from the situation. "Ok, you guys definetly need to give me answers now."

After a few minutes, I let them in and Shifu started to explain everything. "My name is Shifu, this is the dragon warrior Po."

"Nice to meet you." Po greeted

"It's not like we don't know you." I muttered 'After all, you have a freaking movie about you guys.'

"We came here to find the chosen weilder of this sword." Shifu said, holding the sword "My old master came to me in a dream, he told me about someone coming from the land of the dead and using a sword with the power of demons to rule the world. But he told me about someone able to defeat him, a young boy."

"Namely... me?" I asked

"Yep, this sword belongs to you." Po said, giving me the sword "Your the new owner of Kageichi Muramasa."

"Whoa, Kageichi Muramasa!?" I exclaimed "B-But, I made up that sword!"

"What?" They asked

"Well, I write stories online and in one of my stories I made this sword." I explained "It actually looks the same way I thought in my stories. How can this be real?"

"Simple, because it was made by Muramasa himself." Shifu answered

"Ok that makes some since, but how am I the chosen warrior?" I asked

"Oh I can tell you, do you know a guy named Kisuke?" Po said

"Wait Kisuke, ninja guy?"

"Yep."

"Black hair, blue outfit."

"Yes."

"Uses demon blades for good."

"That's the guy."

I walked into my room to grab something, I came back and said "Did he look like this?"

I showed them the case of the Muramasa video game, it showed the picture of Kisuke; Shifu examined it and said "Yes, he's your ancestor."

"What, ok now I know this is crazy!" I exclaimed "My dad's jamaican, and my mom's american. No way he's my ancestor!"

"Not every ancestor has to be from the same race." Po explained

"... You got a point there, maybe I am who your looking for." I said, giving in 'After all, that is my sword. Maybe I can learn more about what's going on."

"But you'll need training." Shifu stated "Last time you fought you were just swinging in every direction. You have no coordination, and no grace with a sword, most of all..."

"I get it I suck, you don't have to be a total prick about it!" I said, annoyed "But if you wanna play like that, I'll use this picture of you guys."

I showed them the camera and the picture showed up, the were so freaked out and embarrassed that I started laughing; with an evil smile I said "Maybe I should put this on my computer and upload it on youtube, I bet I could get a thousand hits with this. Plus there are alot of fangirls who would love to see this little yaoi scene."

I felt evil for a sec, awesome; I smiled and said "Don't worry I won't, besides this is great. I feel like I have my very own anime, maybe I can do some incredible stuff! Like jumping to high places, walking on walls, doing acrobatics... um, what else?"

"A quadruple backflip!" Po said, smiling

"Yeah, and then I can fight on the walls!"

"And in the air!"

"Oh yeah, I could even do a samurai quickdraw!"

I felt like a little kid in a candy store, and Po was my friend having fun with me; Shifu chuckled and said "Is every kid in your 'animes' the same as you?"

"Some, but hey they even get to use giant robots so cares. That and theres fanservice." I said, smiling "I also need a cool catchphrase, something badass and sexy."

"Awesome, how about skadoosh!"

"That's your thing, cool as it is I want my own."

"I still don't understand it, but if you can help Junior then you can stay here." My mom assured

"What, where are they supposed to sleep?" I asked "If there gonna sleep in our rooms I'm definetly gonna feel disturbed, that's basically calling them our pets!"

"We'll sleep in here." Shifu answered "Thank you again for letting us stay."

"Sure, just don't cuddle again or I'll get more pictures."

"Hey!"

"That's enough panda, now about training..."

"Later, I have to finish my cartoons first." I said, watching TV "Then I have to watch new episodes online."

'This boy is... interesting.' Shifu thought "Any ideas panda... Po?"

Next thing I knew Po was sitting next to me, watching the cartoons too; Shifu sighed and said "He's contagious."

* * *

To be continued

Training starts next time. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Training the newbie

Demon Slayer

Chapter 3: Training the newbie

* * *

After I had my daily dose of Saturday cartoons and anime, Shifu said we should start training; he said that we should go somewhere people can't find us, Po suggested the woods but they weren't anywhere I lived. That's when I remembered the beach I went to with my cousins in the summer, next to it was a hiking route in the woods. So I asked my mom if she could bring us there, and luckily she knew where it was since we went there more than once. "There it is."

I pointed towards the hiking route, which was a small area with a sign that said 'hiking' on it; my mom asked "How long are you going to be here?"

"Actually, were going to stay for the night." Shifu answered "When we find a small clearing we'll camp there."

"Huh, but I don't even have extra clothes or camping gear." I explained

"Well, we have the camping gear, good enough right?" Po asked

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your son." Shifu assured

My mom finally agreed, and after I gave her a kiss on the cheek she drove off; when she was out of my sight I followed the two of them to the hiking route and asked "So, my training starts here?"

"Yes, first we'll work on your physical strength." Shifu explained "So until we find a clearing, I want you to carry me..."

"Oh, that's easy."

"And Po on your back."

"What!?" I exclaimed "Are you trying to train me... or kill me!?"

"Maybe both." He said, smiling "Now let's get going before it gets dark."

This sucks, but I took a deep breath and waited for them to hop on; Po was the first and it felt like a giant truck ran over my back, and Shifu made it only a little worse. When I tried to move a leg it felt like I was dragging it in the ground. "Ok this isn't working, can you please get off!"

"Come on newbie, you can do it!" Po cheered

"Shut up, your the one making it a hard time!" I retorted

"That's why I'm cheering you on." He explained "If you can carry me, then you can do anything."

That made no sense at all, but I actually felt moved by it; so with all the strength I could muster I started moving as quick as I could with the both of them on my back, it felt like hours passed by while I held them. Po kept cheering me while I kept going, and I think it really helped me go. It took three hours, but we finally found a clearing in the middle of the woods. "Ok... were here... now please get off."

"That was good, you managed to endure all the weight on your back." Shifu said, jumping off

"Thanks, I hold alot of books in my bag at school."I explained "Ok Po... Po wake the hell up!"

"Huh, oh sorry." Po said, embarassed "So where here, what do we do now?"

"We begin training." Shifu answered "But not with the sword."

"What, but I thought the whole point of this was to learn how to use the sword?" I asked

"Yes, but it seems that you have some regrets about using it."

"Ah..."

I didn't want to say it, but Shifu was right; I still felt traumatized from the last time I used it, what if I use it again and lose my mind? I might end up killing them in the process, and I don't want that. Po put his hand on my shoulder and said "Don't worry about it Jun, we'll take it slow."

"No one's ever called me that, ok so were doing kung fu?" I asked

"Yes, now let's se what we can do." Shifu answered "I want you to fight against Po, show us the skills you have."

I nodded and saw Po go into his fighting stance; I don't have much of a fighting stance, so I copied his and said "Here I go!"

I rushed towards him and gave him my strongest punch; but he grabbed it and slammed me to the ground. "Come on, is that all you got?"

I tried giving him a sweep kick but it didn't do much, thats when I kept coming at him with punches; all he did was dodge them and everything else I did was completely useless. "I'm not giving up here!"

"Then show me what you got, show your true colors." Po said, smiling

My true colors, my true self? While thinking about it I saw Shifu holding a stick about my size, which gave me an idea. "Shifu, can I use that? I think it'll help show my colors."

"Sure, if you think it will help you." Shifu said, giving me the staff "Now continue!"

It's a good thing I brought my mp3 with me, the battle music I had made me feel like I was in a video game; while holding the staff I felt something, like I knew exactly how to use it. When Po attacked I went with the feeling and blocked it, I was spinning the staff around like I was Ken from persona 3. I even did his critical combo, I hit Po twice, then while standing on the staff I kicked him in the face, and finished him off by slamming the staff down on his head. "I won, that was epic!"

"Wow, you really got me there." Po said, smiling "Your really good, how'd you do that?"

"I got it from a video game, that's where I get all my moves." I answered "Along with anime and kung fu movies."

"That was very impressive, maybe you can learn something without doing it." Shifu said, impressed

"I practice them, at least the ones I can do anyway."

"Then let's work on the ones you can't, along with teaching you kung fu."

"Yes master."

* * *

To be continued

This kind of feels lame to me, but I still think it's good. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Transformation

Demon Slayer

Chapter 4: Transformation

I have no school today! Anyway, I was watching this anime called Witchblade and I got this idea from it. Kung fu panda is owned by dreamworks, I only own myself.

* * *

It's already Sunday, and the training has been tiring; I really don't think I can handle this, I mean I'm getting the hang of it but I still feel afraid of using the sword. Maybe I should... "Let's continue training."

"Huh, oh give me a break Shifu!" I exclaimed "I mean, I just did curl ups."

"I don't see the problem with that."

"Upside down, while hanging on a branch of large tree!" I retorted "I could've fell and died, or even break a leg! Along with I've done push ups with my index fingers, balanced on one hand while next to a cliff, and you also made me run all the way to the top of a mountain with Po on my back! Can't I get a break?"

"I think he's right." Po agreed "Maybe we can take a break Shifu, he's been giving his all so he should at least have sometime to himself."

I wonder why Po's being so nice to me, he doesn't even know me; and yet he's helping me with Shifu, I don't know what to think. Shifu thought about it and said "Alright, let's take a break for now."

"Thank you... Master Shifu." I said, smiling

"Besides, you need a bath." Shifu explained "All that training made you smell worse than Po's hygene."

"I still resent that!" Po argued

The next thing I knew the two of them started argueing, and since I didn't care I left to take a bath; through yesterdays traing we found a lake with a waterfall, so I left my clothes on a nearby rock and started washing myself. Since I was behind the waterfall my body was hidden, which made me feel better about this. When I was done I listened to my mp3 and started singing the lyrics.

(A/N: Look I can't find the english lyrics to this, so like it or not I'm putting the japanese lyrics in.)

Shooto sunzen mune ga hikisakane sou  
nandomo koe wo agete Break out!  
It's Not Over owaranai yoru wo kakenukete ike

atsui chi ga karada no naka wo meguru saigo ni kuchihateta shunkan wa  
It's All Over utsuro na yume no kakera ga ukanderu

mou nidoto modorenai nani mo omoidasenai  
mogaku hodo ochite yuku koe mo todokanai  
kontorooru dekinai shoudou

-Give Me Your XTC- mou ichido kanji sasete yo  
kono karada atsuku naru kurayami de kimi no na wo sakebu  
-Give Me Your XTC- itsuwari no ai wa iranai  
ukeireyou tsumi tobatsu shikumareta sadame wo kirisake yo Blade

karami atta yubi wo hodoita setsuna  
Hell or Heaven? shikou kairo Shut Down  
barabara no sekai tsunagu ito ga kire de mai sou

kagami ni utsuru minikui sugata se wo muke risei koppa mijin ni  
tobichitta kokoro to niku wa modoranai Lost My Soul

tojikometa hangyakusha kainarasareta mekanizumu  
puchi kowase kutsugaese subete yaki tsukuse  
kontorooru dekinai chikara

-Give Me Your XTC- zetsubou to yokubou no utage  
ikiru tame iki wo tome chi ni somaru yami wo oyoideku  
-Give Me Your XTC- honnou ga michibiku mama ni  
ochite yuke dokomademo samayou tamashii kiri sakeyo Blade

naki nagara mogaiteru tsubasa nakushita tenshi yo  
nozomi mo nai hikari mo nai kono sekai no hate de  
ima nani wo omoeba ii?

-Give Me Your XTC- mou ichido kanji sasete yo  
kono karada atsuku naru kurayami de kimino na wo sakebu  
-Give Me Your XTC- itsuwari no ai wa iranai  
ukeireyou tsumi tobatsu shikumareta sadame wo kirisake yo Blade

-Give Me Your XTC- zetsubou to yokubou no utage  
ikiru tame iki wo tome chi ni somaru yami wo oyoideku  
-Give Me Your XTC- honnou ga michibiku mama ni  
ochite yuke dokomademo samayou tamashii kiri sakeyo Blade

"Wow, that was awesome!"

The voice freaked me out and made me fall into the water, when I looked through the waterfall to see who it was I saw Po; he was about to get in the water, so I quickly turned around before he... undressed. He asked "Why are you hiding, afraid I might bite?"

I could feel him getting closer, so I exclaimed "Stay back!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm not comfortable with taking baths with other people... especially guys." I explained "So, can you stay a couple of inches away?"

"I understand." Po agreed "That was an awesome song, I never knew you had a great voice."

"You understood that?" I asked

"Of course."

'Right, I guess chinese and japanese have a distinct language, so he can understand it.' I thought "Wait, if you understand that then..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Shifu." He promised "A song like that is something that a person who enjoys stuff like that would listen to."

"It's just something from an anime opening." I assured "As for me singing, I don't really sing in front of others."

"Why not?"

"Don't know, maybe I'm shy."

"Well you should let it out, you would totally rock!"

I actually laughed a little, and Po noticed and smiled; when I stopped I asked "Hey, why are you so nice to me?"

"Why, because you remind me of myself." Po answered

"I do?"

"Yeah, you have another side to you that you didn't even know about." He explained "Like I do with kung fu, it's weird but... though I just met you, I feel a strong bond with you."

Wow, I never knew he felt that way, I feel bad for blackmailing him with that picture; maybe... "Thanks Po, your probably... the best friend I've had in years."

"Wow really, I'm happy you think that." Po said, smiling "Then let's be best friends!"

"Sure, but let's start... after we get out."

It was only a few minutes when I got out, but I waited for Po to come before I left; we actually talked alot about things, mostly about Shifu's training methods. "Does the five have a hard time with his training?"

"They've done it for a while, but he's gotten a little soft since I've come along." Po answered "Don't tell him I said that though, or he'll kill us."

"Haha, you have my word...!?"

It's that feeling again, the same feeling as when the demons first came; are they here again, it's coming from the campsite. "Po, Shifu's in trouble, we have to hurry!"

We started as fast as we could, but when we finally made it the camp looked normal; Shifu saw the expression on my face and asked "Are you alright?"

"I-I felt like something was coming, something bad...!?" There it is again "They're here!"

An ominous wind flew towards us, and the demons finally came; they were flying tengu with fans. Ok just to break the fourth wall, do not compare these guys with those excuse my language: crappy tengu from power rangers, these guys are way better! "Give us the sword!"

'Do they mean Kageichi Muramasa?' I thought "We don't know what your talking about."

"We know who you are!" A Tengu exclaimed "Your the warrior destined to kill our leader, maybe we should kill you instead."

I felt scared, but Po came in front of me in a fighting stance and said "Don't even try, your messing with my best friend. That means he gets the dragon warriors protection!"

I felt happy that Po stood up for me, but I couldn't let him fight... only to die at the hands of demons; so I went into the tent and grabbed the sword, but something felt weird. 'Why do you fight?'

'Why?'

'Do you fight for enjoyment, power, or something else?' Kageichi asked

'I-I want to... I want to protect my friend!' I exclaimed

'Then... AWAKEN!'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My body was engulfed in the darkness of my own shadow; as it embodied me my body started to change, my outfit was black with leg armor on my pants, and there was even a black scarf around my neck. My hair even growed longer, kind of like a male anime character, it had a few bangs covering my eyes but I was able to see. When I unsheathed the blade I felt that feeling again, the urge to kill... but it felt different, it felt... controlled. I actually felt... exctasy. When one charged at me, I flew at him at high speeds and decapitated it easily, the feeling of the blood on my blade made me feel excited... it made me want more. "Ok, I got a fever, and the only cure... is more DEAD DEMONS!"

(A/N: For more of a description on how I looked, look at my profile picture.)

I charged right at them with full force, they attacked but I cut their arms before they had a chance; I laughed in pleasure, I slashed through one of them and kicked the top half at one of them. When the tengu fell from the dead one being on top oh him I stabbed it's head through with full force, but when the next one came I tried to dodge but it ended up breaking my sword. "Your dead!"

That's when I thought of something, what if I can use the same moves I gave Ichi in my fic? So when I concentrated I found myself coming up from the tengu's shadow and stabbing it through the back of his head, right through it's mouth. "Shadow Stalker!"

I realized that the blade had been regenrated, must have been from the blood of the demons; I sheathed the sword behind my back... just to look badass. "I did it, kick butt awesome!"

But I just remembered that Po and Shifu were watching me, what would I do if I turned around to see their faces; but when I turned around I saw Po with a smile on his face, he exclaimed "That was awesome, you totally saved us there!"

"Oh, but I was acting like a phsycotic killer." I stated "I don't know if I can..."

"What were you fighting for?" Shifu asked

"What I was fighting for?" I remembered what I said before and said "I was protecting my best friend, both of them."

"I see... thank you." He said, smiling "We should go back, your mother is waiting for us."

"Right, and thanks."

It still felt weird but... I think I can control this power; with their help I know I can do this. But now I have another problem... school.

* * *

To be continued

Can I make through the school year the way I am now? Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: New Students and Teachers

Demon Slayer

Chapter 5: New Students and Teachers

I'm about to have a surprise at my school... in more ways than one. Now that I got to it I'd like to point out that Momohime is from Muramasa: The demon blade but I mixed up the backstory, which you'll see next chapter.

* * *

"Ah, the day of judgement has finally come!" I yawned

By that... I mean school. I woke up near 5:30 to get dressed quickly, and when I brushed my teeth I realized my body was the same as yesterday. I was actually thinner, and my hair was longer too, don't get me wrong I like this but... with hair like this people are gonna think of me as an emo. "Screw it, the hairs cool anyway."

When I entered the living room I found Po sleeping on the couch, usually at seven I go in the livingroom and watch TV until I my ride comes but I didn't want to wake him; but I had this feeling, looking at his paw pads just made me want to feel them. They felt so soft, I felt like a little kid touching them, but I stopped and went outside when I heard music playing. I looked to the left to find Shifu playing his bamboo flute. He stopped and said "Good morning, you sure woke up early."

"I do that alot on weekdays, good morning to you too." I greeted "I should've known you'd be outside, thinking about something?"

"Yes, how were you able to sense those demons?" Shifu asked

"Well, sometimes I can feel when something bad is about to happen." I answered "I guess it's like a 'sixth sense.'"

I head him chuckle and he said "I see, your a dog."

"Why are you so smug, you act like your better than everyone else!"

"You were born in the year of the dog." Shifu explained "Your pessimistic, so you can tell when something bad can happen. Your also frank, so you let out your emotions in your own way. In other words, your a dog."

Right, thats what he meant; I felt bad and said "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, dogs can be stubborn sometimes." Shifu assured "But they can always make bonds with others, it's actually why I like them."

Is he... opening up to me? I actually felt happy; he stood up and said "Are you ready for training?"

"I forgot to tell you, I have school today so..."

"I know, your mother told me."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, you need your education." Shifu explained "Besides, I have... plans for that."

Uh, I really didn't like that pause he made; but when I saw my ride I said goodbye and left. It felt weird to see my neighbor and his son look at me, but I ignored it and waited until we got to school. But the looks got even worse when I got there, I never felt more of an outsider than I did now. But... when I think of Po and Shifu, I feel better about this. I even acted funny when everyone saw me in my homeroom, I smirked and said "You like what you see?"

"Is that Junior?"

"What happened to his hair?"

"He looks like an emo."

'Don't get mad, you knew that would happen. I just wish I had my sword with me!' I thought

I calmed down and sat down at my desk, the one with an empty desk next to it; when everyone stopped staring at me, my teacher Mrs. Grasson said "Okay that's enough, everyone get out your books and..."

The phone rang and she went to get it, I grabbed my book and waited for something to happen; when she hung up, Grasson said "Everyone were having two new students join us today, one of them is a relative to someone here."

'A relative, I wonder who... what the...!?'

I think my heart just stopped, because when the class door opened I saw Po wearing... is that my other school uniform; he's totally stretching it out, he saw me and said "Hey, little bro!"

Everyone freaked out, I had to do something so I rushed towards him and said "Mrs. Grasson, do you mind if I talk to my brother thanks!"

I brought him to the hallway and closed the door, and as I took a deep breath I whispered "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Trying to enjoy my first day of school with you." Po said, smiling "Don't you think we should get back?"

"Oh no, tell me what's going on!?" I exclaimed, quietly

"Well, Shifu thought I should keep an eye on you, and protect you if something happens." He explained "Sorry about your clothes, it took a while just to get the pants on."

"Wait, is Shifu..."

"I don't really know, is it alright?"

I felt furious, I was about to burst; but for some reason... "It's ok you can stay, but we need to make a good backstory. Besides... I always wanted an older brother...!?"

What was that, someone walked passed us and gave me a strange feeling. It only took a few minutes to figure something out; and when we came inside he finally introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you all, my names Po and I'm Junior's big brother."

Everyone looked at me for an answer, and I said "Po's my step brother, my mom married his dad."

Then a student named Rodney asked "What's with all the hair?"

To tell the truth, I always wanted to use this excuse "He was born with rare disorders. Hair, ear, and lower back disorder... it's the reason why he has the ears and a tail. To tell the truth, he actually looks like a cute panda."

"I do look cute, don't I?" Po said, blushing

"Ok, now what's with you?" Rodney asked "What happened to your hair, and your body looks like a cartoon character."

"My hair instantly grew yesterday, and through the weekend I did a bunch of... excercising." I answered "I guess I became something different through the weekend. No, I became... my true self."

It felt right to say that, I'm actually happy about it; after introductions were done, Po took the empty seat next to me, and the school day finally started. After english we went to civics or history, I think Po surprised everyone with his knowledge on chinese warriors... but thinking about it, I kind of expected it from a fanboy like him. Math was difficult for him, just like me, and language arts... well, I actually felt like a teacher. Through lunch I felt that feeling again and finally found the source, it was a new girl. She had black hair stuck together with a comb that had a flower on it, I should've noticed her sooner... mostly because she wore a pink kimono with flowers on it. Her eyes were brown, and the feeling I got from her was... like meeting someone special. I walked towards her and said "Hello, my names Junior. Are you new here too?"

"Um hello, it's nice to meet you." She greeted "You must be Po, is that your lunch?"

"Yep, I made it myself." Po answered "I even made one for Jun here."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kohai." She greeted "I'm sorry is it ok to call you that, it means junior in japanese so..."

"Cool, Kohai sounds alot cooler, what's your name?" I asked

"Oh forgive me, my name is Momohime!"

Momohime, thinking about it... she does look like the Momohime from the muramasa game; I wonder if... "Hey, you haven't eaten your food bro. Don't you like it?"

Po actually made me a bowl of noodles, along with dumplings; I already ater my lunch, but I tried to eat it anyway. "Ah... it's so good... such a taste, I can't help but to eat more! And these dumplings make me wanna cry, can you show me how to cook this?"

"Sure thing!" Po said smiling "Keep eating as much as you want."

"Kohai, if you like I can teach you how to cook too." Momohime suggested

"Cool, then I can make chinese and japanese food!" I exclaimed "Oh, mind if we call you Momo for short?"

"Sure, I'm sorry to ask but do you know where we go next?"

"I think... oh yeah, we go to gym next." I answered

The three of us were already the best of friends, but when we went to gym I was totally freaked out at what I saw. 'You gotta be kidding me, is this what he had in mine?'

"It's nice to meet you all." He greeted "My name is Shifu, and I will be your new gym teacher. I see you met my sons. Everyone run as many pacers as you can, I would like to speak with them."

When Momo and the others left, I whispered "What... the... hell?"

"What, I told you I had everything covered." Shifu answered

"That was still not cool, you have Po act as my brother while you act as my dad!" I exclaimed "That's totally uncalled for!"

"Are you sure, I can tell that your happy about this."

"Shi- I mean fu- I mean... why me?"

I wanted to curse to heaven, but I couldn't; I watched Momohime run from one wall to the next, I actually thought it was cute how she ran... actually she ran like a ninja, she's so fast. "Are you having feelings for her?"

"Huh, come on Po!" I assured "She's just a friend, that's all."

But the more I think about it, the more I come to realize... that there's more to her than meets the eye.

* * *

To be continued

Is they're more to Momohime, if you played the game you can tell what I mean. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Momo's backstory

Demon Slayer

Chapter 6: Momo's backstory

* * *

The time passed through gym, and it felt like Shifu was torturing everyone; the only people able to keep up with it was me, Po and... Momohime? What's her story, the more I think about it the more it intrigues me. Maybe I should ask her later on. "Alright, to the weight room everyone."

"Your dad's a slave driver."

"You get used to it." I answered

"Except you two." Shifu explained "I need to talk to you again."

Everyone walked or limped over to the weight room, while me and Po stayed; but I looked behind me to see Momohime walk towards the girls locker room. 'Did she forget something?'

"Now then, Junior I need to ask you something."

"Um, what is it?" I asked

"Do you like Momohime?" Po teased

"Look she's just a friend!" I exclaimed "But... for some reason, I have this strange feeling when I'm near her."

"That would be love little bro."

"Can you gys give me a...!?"

It's that feeling again, they can't be here. Shifu saw my reaction and said "Is something wrong?"

"I-I sense a disturbance in the force... I always wanted to say that." I said, smiling "But seriously, were in trouble!"

A giant pit of flames appeared in the ground, and what came out were a bunch of demons; they were oni, small creatures with torture devices, and in the middle was a big red oni. 'Why couldn't they just break the wall, at least then I'd have no school. Stupid oni!'

"There he is boss, that's the kid!" A small oni exclaimed

"Let's kill him already!"

'Oh man, I don't have my...!?'

I came back from my thoughts to find Shifu putting Kageichi in my hands; he said "I thought this might happen, so are you ready?"

The sword pulsated and my shadow engulfed me again, giving me the same outfit from before; I actually felt in control this time, no murderous thoughts at all. The two of them got in a fighting stance and I said "Alright, let's go!"

The three of us charged at the oni and took a group on our own; Po went for a spinning kick at one of the oni, another tried attacking with a small scythe but he jumped out of the way and body slammed it along with the rest of the others. Shifu grabbed a metal Po the size of a staff and started attacking every oni around him, he even brought one oni into the air and slammed him to another. My fight... was alot more cruel, I just ran around them until they made a line and made them into a shish kabob. I had to pull them out of the sword, but I was surprised to see the giant oni grab me. "Surrender or he dies!"

"Let him go!" Po said, charging

"Panda, that's enough... we can't win this."

The oni was crushing me in his hand, if I didn't do something Po and Shifu would be dead for sure; that's when it hit me. "Eat me!"

"What!" Everyone said

"You heard me you big oaf, eat me!" I exclaimed "Don't you want this meat on my bones, to taste this silky smooth skin of mines? I make sure that every part of me is nice and tasty."

I could tell my plan was working, the oni's mouth started watering and it licked it's lips in hunger. "But if you eat me, I want you to swallow me whole. It's a... american thing."

"What's he doing?" Po asked

Shifu smiled and said "I think I know, just get ready."

The oni smiled and said "Very well, I'll honor your american ways."

With one big 'Ah', the oni put me in it's mouth and swallowed me whole; meanwhile Po and Shifu waited for something to happen, but nothing did. "No way, he can't be..."

"That sure hit the spot." Big oni said, burping "Now then, kill them!"

They were ready to fight, but suddenly the oni were killed by one slash, though it looked like more than one; when they turned to see who did it Shifu said "Is that...?"

'So... this is what an oni's insides look like.' I thought "Okay, now just like in the game... time to mess with stuff!"

I jumped through the body and started to cut anything I could "Take that kidneys, taste my blade pancreas, and I don't what you are... but I'm killing you too!"

After a few sliced organs the body's stomach acids were overflowing, I knew this would happen... but not like this; it only took a few minutes, but the oni then threw up with me coming out too. "Ugh, I liked that idea better in the muramasa game. Guys, what are you looking that?"

"Is that... Momohime?" Po asked

I turned to look and saw Momohime, she was breathing heavily with a sword between her legs; she had the same armor I had, only it was on her shoulders. This is like when I first used the sword, she looked... turned on. "Come... let me feel you... come on... you big thing... COME ON!"

Her breathing was heavier, almost like she was making love. "This feeling, it's so good... it's overflowing in my body. It's getting harder... harder... Harder! I don't know what this is. No... I do, this is... Exctasy!"

She unsheathed the sword and licked her face, waiting to kill; she felt more murderous than I did. "I don't care what happens here... All I want... No, all I need... Is to destroy you!"

She charged head on at full speed, but the oni was about to intercept her with a strong punch; I rushed in front of her and blocked the punch with my sword, only to have the both of us launch to the top of the ceiling. When we fell down I said "Are you ok, Momoh...!?"

Momohime grabbed me from behind and licked my neck; she spoke softly and said "My aren't you strong. How about after this you can put that sword of yours to good use."

'Man, I guess it's different to how a person can be when they use demon blade. The women become... erotic.' I thought, I stood up and said "Look can we talk later, we have a big oni to kill."

"Oh him, he doesn't do it for me one bit." Momo smirked "But if you like, I'll help you take care of him."

Through our conversation, I saw the big oni throwing up blood; I guess my plan worked out, I formed a sword stance and exclaimed "Momohime, Iku ze!"

We charged at him at full speed, the oni went into a rage mode and punched the ground so hard that it made a shockwave; we jumped out of the way and went at him, when he tried to block with his arm we ended up slicing it. With his right arm he launched us at the ceiling but we landed perfectly and ended up standing on the wall. With a seductive moan, Momohime said "Exquisite, it makes me feel all warm inside. It makes my blood boil, it feels so good!"

That only made the big oni even more enraged, he started shooting spikes out of his back; when we dodged I attacked and exclaimed "Time to lose another arm!"

The arm came off like a branch off a tree; I rushed towards the others and asked "Are you guys ok?"

"Were fine, thanks to you two." Shifu said, smiling

"Don't ever do that again, I was worried about you man!" Po said, hugging me "I don't want to lose my best friend, or my little brother."

"Um, thanks Po... wait, where's Momohime?" I asked

"This is it... time to die!" She exclaimed

"Holy!"

Momohime actually... stabbed the oni in the family jewels; with that she jumped into the air and sliced him in half, the blood splattered everywhere. Shifu was shocked, as for me and Po we actually placed our hands between our legs in fear. "Note to self, don't mess with Momohime."

"You got that right." Po agreed

"Are you alright Momohime, your injured."

She had a cut on her side, with blood on her body Momohime said "Don't worry, it actually makes me think of what we can do with..."

"Momo!"

She fainted in my hands, when I checked her pulse her heartbeat started slowing down; I asked "What's happening to her?"

"That attack, those spikes must have had poison in them." Shifu answered

"Can't we save her?" Po asked

With his ears lowered, Shifu shook his head and said "We don't have the antidote... there's nothing we can do."

"No, no I can't accept that!"

I saw one of the small oni struggling to get up, I held him down and pointed my sword at him; with anger in my eyes I said "Give me the antidote for the poison!"

"I-I'll never give it to you." It muttered

That made me even more mad, I grabbed it by the neck and said "Listen here, if you don't give me the antidote I'll rip your balls off and shove my blade into it's bleeding orifice!"

(A/N: Yeah, I really went far with this didn't I?)

"Wow, he's scarier than Momohime." Po muttered "It's actually cute how he cares for her."

"Ok, here!" The oni said in fear

The oni then grabbed a vile from it's back, it held a weird brown liquid in it; I asked "What is this?"

"Toad oil, it cures all ailments." It answered

Huh, just like in the game; I threw him to the ground and said "Leave, and take these corpses with you!"

The pit opened again and all the bodies fell inside; I held Momohime and tried to get her to drink the oil, but it didn't work. "She's not drinking it."

"What'll we do now?" Po asked, scared

I couldn't let this happen, I had to do something. 'Well, it worked in several anime so it might work here. Please, work!'

I drunk the toad oil and pressed my lips to hers, I opened my mouth enough for the oil to get in; when her lips started to move I could that she was drinking it, I picked her up and waited for anything. When her eyes opened she said "K-Kohai?"

"Your alright!" I exclaimed "I'm so happy that your alright!"

She looked at the situation and pushed herself away, with an embarassed face she said "I'm so sorry, this was my first time using a demon blade."

"Don't worry, I felt the same way when I first used it." I assured her

Momo looked at my hand and said "You have one too!"

"Hang on a sec, Shifu we have a problem."

"What problem is that?" Shifu asked

"Hello, we have a girl and the whole gym covered in blood!" I exclaimed "What are we gonna do?"

Shifu thought for a minute and said "Momohime, can you wash up quickly and come back?"

"Yes sir!" She said, heading to the locker room

"Po, go into the locker room and get the mop." Shifu explained "Junior, or should I call you Kohai?"

"It means the samething, so either one is good."

"Well in any case, I want you to do this..."

It took a few minutes but we finally had the situation handled; when everyone left the weight room they said "What the!?"

"Oh, hello class." Shifu greeted "I was just teaching the three of them how to do CPR, it's necessary in health which I'll be teaching tomorrow."

Meanwhile I was initiating the CPR position with Momohime. 'Great he's our health teacher too? I actually want to see how that turns out.'

The bell rang and Shifu said "Alright, now hurry to your next class."

When everyone left the four of us were alone; I then said "So Momo, who are you exactly?"

We then sat down and waited; it took a while and said "Please forgive me, my name is Momohime Narukami. I'm a descendant of Momohime from the Genroku era."

"I knew it, so you are connected to that Momohime." I stated "Continue please."

"When I was born my parents died, and I was stricken with an illness that at my age would kill me." She explained "But then a spirit came and saved me, his name was Jinkuro Izuna."

"Who's that?" Po asked

"Jinkuro is a ronin who mastered the oboro style, the only style able to control the demon blades." I answered "In the Genroku era he possesed Momohime's ancestor and was able to fight in her body. But this time it's different... he did the soul fusion technique, which fuses two souls into one. Which explains why you can use it."

"Is that what happened to you?" Momo asked

"No, when I used my sword before my subconcious reacted and I started fighting like I've done it for years." I answered "It's like that instinctive thing my art teacher told me about."

"What, so that means..."

"Yep, I've been fighting without even knowing what the hell I'm doing." I said, smiling "Or maybe it's something my ancestor Kisuke gave me. Anyway, Momohime can you help us fight the demons?"

"Of course, that's what my sisters asked me to do."

"Sisters?" We asked

"Oh, I was adopted by two fox deities." Momo answered "My sisters, Yuzuruha and Kongiku."

"Wait I know them from the muramasa game." I said "Yuzuruha has long hair, wears a yellow kimono and holds an umbrella right?"

"That's her."

"While Kongiku is... um, have you ever seen bleach?"

"Yeah, I actually think of her as Rangiku."

"Oh yeah, that's them alright." I said, smiling "This is great, we beat our first boss, and now we have a new member for team demon slayer!"

"Demon slayer?" Everyone asked

"What, it's a good name!"

Po and Momo just laughed and agreed; Shifu chuckled and said "Well then, shall I walk the three of you two class?"

We nodded and started walking; while we walked Momohime said "Kohai, what I said before... I mean when I was influenced by the demon blade, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I was kind of the same remember." I said, smiling

"But, though it wasn't the way I wanted to say it... that was how I felt towards you."

I couldn't believe she said that, I actually saw her face blush and I could feel my face turning red too; Po smiled and said "Is that love in the air?"

"Po!"

* * *

To be continued

Demon blades make people do crazy things, but sometimes they show peoples true feelings. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Martial Arts Club

Demon Slayer

Chapter 7: Martial Arts Club

No fighting demons in this chapter, I guess its more of comedy. Kung fu panda is owned by dreamworks, Momohime is owned by Vanillaware which made Muramasa: The demon blade. The only thing I own is me and my sword.

* * *

A day has passed since that whole situation, and since I left for school earlier with Po and Shifu I didn't ride with my neighbor; among everything I thought something "Okay, I get why were walking to school, I even get why your going to school with me, but now I need to know... why the hell am I bringing my sword with me!?"

"Because, we don't know what'll happen if demons come to your school again." Shifu answered "At least we have something to hide it."

"Oh yeah, hiding it with a cloth will make it that less suspicious." I said, sarcasticly

"Momohime didn't mind." Po said, smiling "So, are you gonna tell her your feelings, hello?"

Momohime, I wonder if she's ok from yesterday; to think that my first kiss would be from saving a girls life, was that luck or something else. But man, when she used the demon blade she was totally berserk... in a seductive kind of way. I hope she'll be alright when helping us. "Junior!"

"What, what you say?" I asked

"Good morning, Kohai."

I saw Momohime at the front of the school, and she was wearing the school uniform; in her hands was her sword hidden in a cloth like mines, I smiled and said "Hey Momo, ready for school?"

"Yup, Shifu told me about the club he made too." She answered

"Club, what club?"

"I bet it's something for you two." Po teased "Something romantic with... ow!"

Using the swords sheath I whacked Po on the head before he said anything else; Shifu then said "It's a surprise, just meet me in the gym after school."

"Alright, we'll see you in health today anyway." I answered

When we got in class, people were surprised to see us sitting together; through all the classes we had we talked and enjoyed the day, when we finally went to health we found Shifu who said "Welcome students, for those of you who haven't met me my name is Shifu, I'm the father of Po and Junior. Today I'll be teaching you the about physical health... yes, what is your question?"

He pointed to one of my classmates, a girl named Lindsey; she asked "Why do you look like a animal?"

"Simple, I was born with the rare disorders that Po has now." Shifu answered "When he was born he inherited my disorders, for a while it felt like we would be alone after Po's mother died. But when I met Junior's mother... I felt a new flame in my heart, and I was even happier to have a son who excepts the way I am."

Wow, the entire class was touched by that, even though it was a lie; Po even shedded a few tears himself, I guess it's because he was adopted so he doesn't know his real parents. I thought I should comfort him so I put a hand on his shoulder to tell him that he wasn't alone, he was really happy. Then another classmate, a boy named wascar said "What did you do to Junior?"

"Nothing, the only thing I did was train him in kung fu." Shifu answered "What you see now is what he obtained through it."

"My dad's a kung fu master." I explained "He learned from his master, and taught me and Po."

"Then what happened to your hair?"

"I told you guys, my hair just grew quickly one day." I answered "So basically I'm my own anime character, but if any of you call me emo you'll regret it."

Another classmate, a boy named Ervens asked "Are you going to teach us kung fu?"

"Actually, I asked the school and they allowed me to make a new club." Shifu answered "It's a martial arts club, so whoever wants to join, please sign up."

Everyone rushed towards his desk like wild animals, they signed up and the bell rang instantly; while everyone left I asked "So, your not really gonna train them... aren't you?"

"The demons are attracted to you remember?" Shifu asked "Besides, theres only three people joining."

"In other words... me, Po, and Momo." I answered "By the way, the way you said that made it sound like I'm some demon magnet."

Just to skip the whole school day, I'm gonna say: after school.

(Time Skip)

* * *

"Ah, skipping scenes are really good sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" Po asked

"Nothing, so were here, now what?" I asked

"Now, we meditate." Shifu answered, sitting in lotus position "Meditation calms the mind, and helps it focus on the task at hand. Now focus, find your inner peace."

I never did something like this, but I gave it a shot; I took a couple of deep breaths, but nothing happened until I was blinded by a flash of light. When the light disappeared I found myself in a place filled with hot fog. 'Where am I, it's so hot it feels like a sauna. Wait, is that... Momohime?'

I saw Momohime in a towel, but I also saw someone else; the fog was so thick that I couldn't see the persons face, but I could tell it was a man by it's silhouette. The man then said "Hey, feeling better?"

"Should I answer to you?" Momo retorted

"Now, now, I'm only here to give you your clothes." The voice replied

"Even though your the one who got me wet in the first place."

'Wait, what's going on?' I thought

"Come now, you enjoyed it didn't you?" He asked

"Not as much as you'll enjoy this in." She answered

Momohime pointed her sword at him; with a smirk on his face he said "Well this will be my first time, have you done this before?"

"Plenty, and I'll twist it hard... just for you." Momo answered, smiling

"Well, this is really gonna hurt."

"Only for you... Kohai."

'WHAT!?'

"Wake up!"

My body was shaken, and when I woke up I found myself being shook up by Po; I couldn't believe that happened, I couldn't believe me and Momo almost... "Hey what happened?"

"Huh, oh nothing." I answered 'Was that a vision or something? I guess only time will tell.'

"Well, that's enough for today." Shifu announced "Tomorrow we'll start training, let's go home."

That vision was still in my head, and the more I thought about it the more I coudn't figure it out; when I realized it, Momo asked "Kohai, um well... while meditating, did you see something?"

"Uh... you tell me." I replied

"Well, I had a vision about a sauna... we were both in it and..." Momohime blushed a little, unable to finish her sentence "If you saw the samething, then... do you think that it'll really happen?"

I felt my face turn beat red, I said "I-I don't know, maybe we should keep that to ourselves. Po may think of it the wrong way anyway."

"What are you guys talking about?" Po asked

"Nothing!"

* * *

To be continued

Sexual inuendos are fun, but will it really happen? Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Sauna Don't Wanna

Demon Slayer

Chapter 8: Sauna don't wanna

I got this idea from persona 4, when you have to save Kanji, I only own me and my sword.

* * *

It's already Friday and I still can't get that vision out of my head; for a while it felt like me and Momohime were distant, we still hung out but we never talked about the vision we shared. I actually felt happy that it was friday, I was ready to go to my locker and head straight home. But that's when I heard voices talking behind me. "Hey, did you hear the rumor?"

"The rumor about that abandon sauna place, you don't think that's true do you?"

"It could be, besides police have found bodies near it."

'Bodies, should we check it out... I got nothing to do on saturday anyway.' I thought "Hey, where's this sauna anyway?"

"It's down by barnum ave." My classmate answered

'Wait, it's near my house!?'

I didn't want to think about it, so when we went to martial arts club I told Shifu and the others what I heard; after a few minutes of thinking, Shifu asked "Do you think that this is the cause of demons?"

"I don't know, but if people are dying there then we should at least check it out." I explained 'But thinking about it... what if that vision comes true there?'

"I think we should go." Momohime agreed

"Momo, are you sure?" I asked

"Demons are killing innocent people, I can't just do nothing when I have the power to stop it." She answered

I actually admire her, she's so strong; I knew I had to do my best so I stood up and exclaimed "Alright, listen up demon slayers we have a mission on our hands. It's time to uncover the truth about the case of the abandoned steam house!"

"Kohai..."

Shifu chuckled and said "Very well, we'll go to the sauna in the morning and investigate. Momohime, I want you to meet the three of us there."

"I will, I promise!" She exclaimed

"Wow Junior, you sure are one heck of a leader." Po said, smiling

"I am, thanks Po." I said blushing

For the rest of the day, we trained for tomorrow to come; I was amazed at how Momohime was skilled in kung fu, we matched each other blow for blow. For an accident she slipped and fell on top of me, we quickly moved away and laughed a little. When friday finally came we came to the sauna and waited for Momohime, when she finally came I said "Hey, are you ready?"

"Yes, and thank you Kohai." Momo said, hugging me "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be doing this, thank you so much."

I was completely speechless, no one's ever thanked me like this before; Po took this as an opening and said "Ah, nothings more sweeter than young love."

"Po, cut it out!" I exclaimed

"Well then, are we ready?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, ok let's go!"

The four of us finally entered and found ourselves in a small room; there was nothing but changing rooms and in the middle was a room filled with fog, it felt... ominous "Man it's hot, but I have this weird feeling."

"Is it your pessimistic feelings?" Po asked

"No, it's a disturbed feeling." I answered

The next thing we knew weird music started to play, a somewhat romantic music; but it seemed... disturbing. "C'mere, pussycat..."

"Oh... such well defined pecs..."

"There's no need to be scared..." The manly voice said "Now, just relax..."

I felt sweat fall down my face, but I didn't know if it was from the steam or the voices. "Ok that's it, I'm leaving!"

"W-What, why?" Po asked

"I'm not going in there!" I exclaimed "I'm not gonna die, especially not like that!"

"Your scared?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Um, I agree with Kohai." Momohime replied "I don't like this place... it's so wrong."

"MEGA WRONG!" I agreed

"We're already here, so let's get going." Shifu explained

"But..."

"No buts you two, now stay close."

(A/N: I got those voices from persona 4, they seemed like a good idea at the time.)

Weither we liked it or not, we entered the room and stood close so we wouldn't get seperated; I felt strange, it was almost like the steam was affecting my body "Guys, I feel weird."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little lightheaded." Po agreed

The next thing I knew Po fainted and fell on the ground, then Shifu did as well; the steam **was** affecting us, when I saw Momo fall to her knees I quickly grabbed her "Momohime, come on stay strong!"

"The fog... I can't..." Momo muttered "Kohai, I..."

Momohime fainted in my hands, thats when I felt the fog on me; my body felt heavy, and my mind felt lightheaded 'Not now, I have to keep going. Keep... going..."

My body finally fell to the ground, my mind went blank; I don't know what happened, but when I opened my eyes I saw the samething from my vision. Momohime was in the same towel, and I came to give her some dry clothes.

"Should I answer to you?" Momo retorted

"Now, now, I'm only here to give you your clothes." I replied

"Even though your the one who got me wet in the first place."

"Come now, you enjoyed it didn't you?" He asked

"Not as much as you'll enjoy this in." She answered

Momohime pointed her sword at me; with a smirk on my face I said "Well this will be my first time, have you done this before?"

"Plenty, and I'll twist it hard... just for you." Momo answered, smiling

"Well, this is really gonna hurt."

"Only for you... Kohai."

'No, this isn't right. I can't do this... I have to stop this!' I thought "Momohime, wake up!"

Momohime heard my voice and woke up to her senses. "W-Where am I? Kohai, what's happening!?"

"Our vision came true, but we were able to stop it." I answered "It was pretty close too...!?"

I senses reacted, I felt a demon somewhere in the fog; the next thing I knew I pulled out Kageichi, and after my outfit changed I exclaimed "Waning Moon!"

I swung my sword to the ground and a giant shockwave shot out, it looked like a half moon; the fog was cut in half and in the middle was a green demon wearing a straw hat. It was also cut in half and destroyed. "I get it, the fog is used to make people hallucinate and then the demons kill them. They look like kappa demons, so their basically water demons."

"Kohai, can you let me change?" Momo asked

"Sure, oh sure!" I said, embarassed

I turned around and waited for her to change, it only took her a few minutes; but in those minutes I realized something "Where's Po and Shifu?"

"I don't know, they're probably just like us." Momo answered "So they're somewhere, but in another part of this place."

"Wah, I want my mommy!"

We heard a voice crying, it was somewhere near us though; the voice seemed childish, almost like a baby. We decided to check it out, but what we found was shocking... and somewhat funny. "Is that... Po?"

"He's just like we were a moment ago, but why is he acting like a baby?" Momohime asked

When Po caught a glimpse of us, he grabbed us in a big hug amd said "Mommy, Daddy your here! Don't leave me again!"

I finally understood it, it's because he's an orphan; though he doesn't show it, Po really misses his parents. I embraced him and said "Hey, I'll always be there for you. Remember that, ok Po?"

"Ok, I will."

When he let go I went back to Momohime and said "Alright, let's turn him back to normal."

"Are you sure, he's so cute like this." Momo said, smiling

"You know, one of the mothers jobs is to change the baby's daiper." I explained "Do you really want to change a **panda's** daiper?"

"Right, so what do we do?" She asked

I thought about it for a moment, and finally found an answer "Kick him in the nuts."

"What, I can't!"

"Don't worry, it already happen to him once." I assured "He can handle it."

"... Ok."

"Po, stand up ok?" I asked "Stand up, we need to give you something."

Since he was acting like a baby, Po had a difficult time getting up; so I grabbed him and gave him a hand, he hugged me and said "I love you daddy."

I don't know why, but a couple of tears fell from face as I said "I love you too."

"Sorry Po!"

With full force, Momohime kicked Po's family jewels so hard that he fell flat on his face; when he woke up it looked like he couldn't even stand up "Ow, that really hurt."

"Sorry Po, it was the only thing we could think of." Momo apoligized "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I actually knew what was happening through the hallucination." Po answered "I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

I think I knew how Po felt for a moment, I hugged him and said "You know it might not be the same, but I lost my grandfather. I never knew him, I didn't even know he was my grandfather at first. When I realized that he died I didn't even shed a tear, but I still felt the pain in my heart. Sometimes I wish I could have had time to get to know him, maybe then I could have mourned his death a little better."

"Kohai..."

"I know you never met your parents, you never even got to know them." I said, teary eyed "I just want you to know, that I'll be there for you when you need some comforting. After all, we have strong bond, and we're also best friends."

"Thanks Jun, I feel the same way." Po said, smiling

"You know, you may not know it... but you two are just like real brothers." Momohime said, smiling

We actually blushed from that, but Po said "What happened to Shifu?"

"The kappa demons must've got him, but I don't think they killed him yet." I answered "If only we can find a way through this fog."

That when a thought came to my head 'This is like persona 4, I wonder if I can use my glasses to..' I rummaged through my pocket to grab my glasses, and when I put them on I realized that the difference was like night and day. "I was right, my glasses let me see through the fog... huh?"

I saw a creature in front of us, it was a kappa demon like before; I think it noticed that I saw him, which was why it ran away. "Hey come back, come on guys!"

I grabbed their hands and quickly followed the kappa, using my new sight it was easy to follow him; but when we followed him the fog was even thicker than before. Po asked "Which way do we go?"

"I don't know, my glasses can't see through this." I answered

"What do we do?" Momohime asked

I wondered that, but I wondered about the technique I did before; Kageichi should only be able to do shadow techniques, maybe there's more to it than I thought when I made it. Then that thought gave me an idea "Momohime, help me out!"

"Right!"

We both slightly unsheathed our swords and exclaimed "Moonlight Glint!"

We unsheathed our swords and unleashed a double quickdraw, the wave was so strong that it destroyed the fog instantly; when it disappeared we found Shifu next to a group of kappa demons. "Po we'll take care of them, you take care of Shifu!"

"Right!"

Po rushed towards Shifu while the kappa's shot water from their mouths, but me and Momo blocked their attacks and sliced them in half; when one demon came in front of him it tried to attack, but Po dodged and gave him two quick punches and a kick. "Master Shifu, are you ok?"

"Po, your alive." Shifu muttered "Where are the children."

"They're fighting the demons, come on we have to help!" Po exclaimed

"Kagenui!" I exclaimed

I had them paralized and decapitated their heads easily; Momohime dashed in front of one and shouted "Mysty Slash!"

Momo disappeared but a image of her was still in front of the demon; once I realized it, she was right behind it and both she and the image slashed it to pieces. "Wow Momo, that was awesome!"

"Oh, thank you." She said smile

"Come on guys, we have to finish this!" Po shouted

"Well let's see if this works again: Waning Moon!" I exclaimed

I formed a sword stance, and with a slash to the ground I made a giant shock wave that destroyed the demons; I couldn't believe I did that "How did I do that, I thought the sword could only use shadow attacks?"

"A muramasa gives you one skill, but with training you can use more than one." Momohime explained "Even if it's only one sword."

(A/N: I'm gonna think about it, but if I do I'm gonna put some of the techniques I use for Ichi.)

"I guess you know more than I do Momo." I said, smiling "Shifu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it seems training helped the both of you progress with the swords." Shifu said, smiling "With more training, you'll learn more techniques."

"Awesome, and we solved the mystery of the abandoned steam house!"Po exclaimed "But thinking about it, what was with those voices the first time?"

"Yeah, I think we were hallucinating when we came here." I agreed

"Maybe there are spirits here." Momo muttered

The fog then appeared again, but I don't think it was from the demons; I could hear those voices again, laughing in a seductive tone. "Ok let's go, this place is freaking me out!"

"I agree!" Momohime shouted

"Me too!" Po agreed

While the three of us ran out the front door, I could hear Shifu muttered "Kids."

* * *

To be continued

Hope you all like this. Chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Fun at the Beach

Demon Slayer

Chapter 9: Fun at the Beach

Warning: This chapter contains fan service... come one you have to had seen this coming. If I'm gonna have a chapter at the beach, then I'm definetly gonna have some fan service! I do not own kung fu panda or Muramasa characters, only me and my sword. Oh yeah, this chapter takes place on a Sunday.

* * *

"Um, Shifu can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why am I giving both you and Po a massage?" I asked, annoyed as hell "Cause I sure as hell know that this isn't part of my training."

"What, even we need to relax." Po answered

'So many reasons why I should hurt them, but I guess this isn't that bad. Hell if this demon fighting thing doesn't work out I can always work as a massage therapist.' I thought "Man, I knew old people had big knots, but this is ridiculous."

"I'd like for you to not call me 'old'." Shifu explained "Also, the knots are what happens when you're a kung fu master as long as me."

"True, maybe your younger than you look wit all those moves you can do." I said, smiling. That's when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it."

I felt glad to be able to get out of there, but I was happier to see Momohime at the front door. "Hey Momo, I see you got the directions right."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me to your house Kohai." Momohime thanked

"Whoa, you invited her!?" Po said, smiling "I never knew you two would go so quickly, I'm impressed."

"Po... forget it, so how are you today?" I asked

"Just fine, doing whatever I can to get stronger." She answered "Were you in the middle of something?"

"Yeah, these guys got me giving them a massage."

"Why?" Momo asked

"That's a good question Momo!" I exclaimed "You know what? Screw you guys, I wanna have some fun!"

"Me too!" Po agreed

"Then let's go to the beach!" Momo suggested "I could bring my sisters too."

"Y-You mean, Kongiku and Yuzuruha?" I stuttered

"Yeah, and since Po and Shifu want to relax we can go to our spa after the beach."

"You guys have a spa?" Po asked

"Yep, hot spring and everything." Momo said, smiling

'Momo, Kongiku, and Yuzuruha in swimsuits... get a hold of yourself! But still, seeing them like that might make me overheat.' I thought "I guess it's cool, can we Shifu?"

"Very well, but only because it's a sunday." Shifu answered

This is actually weird for me, I don't really like the beach; the amount of sea water that comes on me only comes on my knees. Is it because of Momohime and the others, or is it because I want to see her and her sisters in bikini's? Sometimes I wonder if I have a demonic side that urges my body to do things I don't want to do, but in anycase I asked my mom if she could give us a ride and I told Momo to meet us there. When we made it to Seaside Beach, the three of us went to a changing booth and came out in swimsuits, I wore some camo trunks, while Shifu wore orange and blue, and as payback for Po I made him wear these tight blue trunks but with his weight he was able to stretch them out. While waiting for Momo and her sisters I realized something "Are those girls over there... staring at me?"

"What, this never happened to you before?" Po asked

"I wasn't exactly a chick magnet when I was my old self." I answered 'I wonder if Momohime only likes me for my new body too?'

"She likes you for who you are on the inside, not because of how you look like." Shifu explained

"Who are you talking about?" I asked

"Do you have to ask?" He said, smiling

"... Thanks."

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mo-whoa!"

(A/N: Ladies and gentleman, I give to you... fan service.)

When I turned around I saw three girls in front of me, each of them wearing different colored swimsuits; Momohime's swimsuit was like her kimono, pink with flowers on it. Then I saw the two older girls next to her, the one on the left had brown eyes and wore a dark red two piece swimsuit like Momo, while the other had blue eyes and wore a green swimsuit, the only similarity to them was that they both had silver hair. My heart was pounding like crazy, and I could feel sweat go down my spine. 'It's like the whole fruit group at once, Momo equals apples, blue eyes equals grapefruits, and the brown eyed girl has freaking melons! If I died, don't bring me back to life!'

(A/N: For those who don't understand, the different fruits mean their breast size.)

"These are my sisters, the one on the left is Kongiku while the one on the right is Yuzuruha." Momo introduced "This is Kohai, he's my first friend from school."

'Stay calm, make freaking sentence!' I thought "U-Um, it's nice to meet...!?"

Kongiku held me close and said "Thank you for saving Momohime, if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here."

My whole face turned red 'To close... to close... hard to breathe... their pressed on my chest... don't lose it.' I took a deep breath and said "Your welcome, and it's nice to meet you two. These are my friends, Po and Shifu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Shifu greeted

"H-H-Hi my names P-P-Po!" Po stuttered

"Nice to meet you all." Yuzuruha greeted "I hope we can have fun."

"Alright then, let's go!" I exclaimed

I come to realize that over the few days, I started to become more of a leader; it's not like me to lead people, but they didn't mind at all. Po and Momo were playing in the water together, while Shifu and the other girls laid down under Yuzuruha's red umbrella. While I watched Momo she called me out saying "Kohai, why don't you come in!"

"Huh, oh right!" I answered "So Momo, what's it like at your sisters spa?"

"It's actually pretty busy, kind of makes me wish we didn't live there sometimes." Momo explained "But then I remember why after taking a dip in the hot springs."

"Cool, what else do you have there?" I asked

"We also have massage therapy, if you like we could offer you a job." She teased

"Thanks but just so were clear, I'll only do girls."

"Ok, then could you give me a massage sometime?" Momohime asked

"W-Well..."

I think Po took this as an opprotunity, because without us knowing it he pushed Momohime towards me and ended up falling on top of me; her wet body went from my stomach to the top of my head. '**GOD YES, UGH!**'

In my head I was having my own orgasm, while in the real world I was toally out knocked out; when I woke up I found myself under Kongiku, I almost fainted until I heard Momo's voice "Kohai, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I answered "Nothing I can't handle."

"Sorry Jun, I went to far." Po apologized

"It's ok, hey is that music?"

"While you were out they announced a concert on the beach." Shifu explained "Maybe you should go and sing."

"Wait, what!?"

"Kohai, you can sing?" Momo asked

"N-No!"

"Yes he can!" Po said, smiling

"Well, I'm not that good at it."

"He's awesome, you should've heard his voice!"

"Well I won't do it, I'm not good at singing with people watching." I said, embarrassed

"Really, I'd love to hear you sing." Momo said

I could feel my face turning red, I was still scared but I smiled and said "Ok, I'll give it a shot."

"Alright, who else wants to show there stuff?" The announcer asked

"I do, I'll sing next." I answered

"Whoa, who are you?"

"My names Junior, this is my first time doing something like this."

"Why don't you tell me about your parents?" He asked

"Um, well my dad's jamaican and..."

"Well then, why don't you sing some regae."

"What!?"

This is where I tell you my problem, I'm half jamaican but I know nothing about it; I can't do the accent, the language, hell I don't even know a single song! But then I remembered this one song I liked, so I whispered it to the announcer. "Ok then, our next singer is Junior singing king of the dance hall."

After listening to the song on youtube, I was able to remember all the lyrics; so when the music started playing it was my time to shine.

Eeeh heh, zagga zow,  
zagga now now now now now  
Ziggy, yo, lets do this

Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall  
Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall

(Hello meet buddy gal!) Play wid dem hair  
(Catch it now gimme nuh hickey gal!)  
Dont yuh dare (Titty stiff eeeh?)  
Remove yuh undawear  
Waan mi fi ram it to stick it to jam it in widout  
(Gal fi get sex though)  
Who dat a ask mi why?  
Gallis mi ask mi question nuh funky guy  
(Whats up fattty?)  
So how yuh act so shy  
Mi nuh beg kitty but mi a like a bligh  
Why, just so as yuh foot up high  
Cause I, yes I believe yuh can, fly, straight to di sky  
Betweenie mi name mi between yuh thighs  
(Mi nuh Batman!)  
Afta mi nuh Robin guy  
If you and I ever knot to tie  
Nuh shy, when mi stab it then yuh reply  
(Woman Orgasm)  
Bite yuh lips and cross yuh eyes, cause

Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall  
Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall

(Woman Speaking)  
(Come here pretty girl)  
Yuh body shape so good  
Let mi introduce yuh to a piece a wood  
(*Beenie can I be your girl?)  
I tink yuh should But I, dont wanna be misundastood  
(Nuh mistake!)  
Mi nuh waan a gal widout di pretty face  
Mi waan dem kickin in di waist and di body wid di shape  
Pon di treble wid di bass and di sound and di place  
Whetha I a pon di case see di murda pon yuh face  
(This face!)  
This is nuh sittin place  
Mi stand up and dweet nuh bow dung and taste  
Mi nuh run dung naany nuh chicken chase  
She fi know di sex limits stop at sixty eight  
(Mi deh a airport a wait!)  
Twist some gal wid air freight  
Cau di whole a dem di fish a run dung buddy bait  
Natural body juice a nuh concentrate  
Yuh neva know a so di love doctor great, come on!!!

Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall  
Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall

(Mi belly full a food)  
Mi go pon a gal feast  
Cau mi go deh so fi sex mi nuh go deh so fi eat  
(Miss Know how fi dweet!)  
Some people watch cheat  
Dem inna car seat but she six inch deep  
(When mi unleash)  
And she see di one feet  
(Yuh mean one foot!)  
No mi mean one feet  
Cool baby love yuh too hard to discrete  
So she tell everybody how she tear up di sheet  
(Yuh tink a toenail)  
A di sittin weh go skeet  
Sticky sticky skeet skeet skeet skeet skeet  
(A weh mi start Beenie joke?!)  
She tink I dont leave  
Mi nuh deal wid dung so baby dont meet  
Mi waan a gal wey petite nice and look sweet  
When she see di third leg she run like chop meat  
From mi know how fi dweet nah back nah retreat  
Mi know dat song yah complete, so when mi go so

Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall  
Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall

Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall  
Pon bed pon floor against wall  
We sex dem all till dem call mi  
Im di girls dem sugar dats all  
Welcome di king of di dancehall

I never sang to people before so I was afraid that they would laugh, but in the end I actually heard an applause "Amazing, give it up for Junior!"

"I love you!"

"Marry me!"

"I want you so much!"

'It looks like I have fangirls, I gotta be careful now... fangirls are the most violent.' I thought "Thank you, I hope to see you all another time!"

I quickly walked off the stage and rushed to the others, when I got there Momohime embraced me in a hug; I was surprised that I couldn't even say anything. "Kohai that was amazing!"

"Really?"

"I told you didn't I, you rock Jun!" Po said, smiling

"Though I don't really approve of the song I have to agree, you were definetly awesome." Shifu agreed

"You did great." Kongiku complemented

"You have such a beautiful voice." Yuzuruha agreed

"Really, thanks Yuzu." I said, blushing "Sorry, is it ok for me to call you that?"

"Sure."

"You know, I actually had fun today." I explained "So when are we going to your spa?"

"We can go now." Momo answered

* * *

To be continued

God if this stuff really happened to me I would be so happy, as for the song I would never be able to sing it in real life, I just can't. Chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Kuzuryu and the leader

Demon Slayer

Chapter 10: Kuzuryu and the Leader

I got this from Black Raider, this chapter has a little romance between me and Momohime while telling about the leader of the demons. I only own me and my sword.

* * *

"Wow, this is where you live!?"

I was amazed at the spa Momo and her sisters lived in, it was a large white building; the sign had two colored leaves and a flower. Momo smiled and said "Like it, we call it 'Ai Spa', you know what it means right?"

'Um that means... love spa." I thought "Yeah, very catchy."

"Maybe next time you could sleep over."

"R-Really?" I stuttered

"We'd love for you to spend the night here Kohai." Yuzu said, smiling

"What do you know, am I sensing a love triangle?" Po teased

"Po you little... thank you very much." I said, smiling

"Please, come in."

When we went in I was amazed at what they had, everything was so beautiful; there was a fountain in the middle of the lobby, and cherry blossoms fell in the water from the ceiling. There were japanese kanji's symbolizing love and beauty, and by the side was a small shrine. "Wow, this is so awesome!"

"Ready to go to the baths?" Momo asked

"Yeah, so we go to different baths right?"

"Actually, in our spa we have unisex baths." Kongiku answered

'Wait, then the three of them... will be... I would totally thank Japan for thinking of this, if only there were different girls.' I thought

"Oh, so we go together?" Po asked "Ok, see you girls there."

Shifu saw the look on my face and asked "Are you alright?"

"F-Fine, I just need to get used to other countries customs thats all." I stuttered

I think he knew what I was talking about, he chuckled and said "Very well, let's hurry and get in."

"Yeah, I can't wait to relax!" Po agreed

"Hooray." I said, sarcasticly

Like I told Po when we were in the forest, I'm not comfortable taking baths with guys; I wouldn't mind girls, but for them to be my friends feels... akward. I made sure that I got in first, and when I did I felt so relaxed. There was slow music playing in the backround, and the hot springs made feel at ease. But then a large wave of water came on me from a big slash, I could tell it was Po when he said "Oh man, this feels so good!"

"You're right panda, I've never felt so relaxed." Shifu agreed

"When have you ever relaxed?" I asked

"He has a little since I became the dragon warrior." Po answered "Why don't you come closer, you don't have to be so far away."

"You know why."

"Oh yeah, Jun doesn't like bathing with other people."

"Then why is he here?"

"I think I know." He teased

"Po I'm trying to relax, so shut up!" I exclaimed

I tried taking a deep breath to relax, I actually felt at ease now; I sunk deeper into the water until my whole body was in the water,I could hear a voice calling out to me. "Do you like the hot springs?"

I shot up to see Momohime in front of me, wearing a towel in front of her; I felt relieved, I sat back down and said "Yeah, they're great."

"I know, when I'm here I feel so relaxed." Momo explained "They throw all of my troubles away. So you don't like bathing with others?"

"I kind of feel uncomfortable when I do." I answered

"Me too, sometimes I wish I could be like Kogiku and Yuzuruha."

"So you could change into an animal?"

"Yeah, I'd have fur so I wouldn't be embarrassed if someone saw me." Momo explained "But for some reason, I feel fine when I'm around you."

"Really, I actually feel the same way." I said, smiling "Maybe it's because were friends."

I really like Momohime, she's a good friend; it doesn't feel weird hanging around her, even if were in a bath. I feel like I knew her for a long time, but it feels hard. "Kohai... what do you think of me?"

"Huh, what do I think of you?" I asked "How can I say it, when I first saw you... I felt like I was somewhere else. I find myself on a hill with a peach tree, and the cherry blossoms are flying in the air in beautiful grace. There's this feeling in my chest, a feeling I never had but thought I would never have. When I think of you, I feel happy and something else I don't know."

"Is that true?" Momo said, surprised

"Yeah, your that special." I said, then I thought 'I wonder what Po and the others are talking about?'

* * *

"That was so sweet!" Po whispered "I knew Jun had feelings for her."

"Panda, it wasn't that hard to figure out." Shifu corrected "I wonder if he'll figure out that feeling he doesn't know about?"

"Please Inarimyojin, let these two become one." Yuzu pleaded

"They would make a good couple." Kongiku agreed

"I wonder what Momo thinks of him?" Po asked

* * *

"Kohai, back at the abandoned sauna... you were crying, weren't you?" Momo asked

"... Yeah, I really felt connected to Po at that moment." I answered "I wanted him to know that he had a friend to help him in his time of need, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I make stories online, and my main character was adopted by Shifu." I explained "Po acted like an older brother to him too, thinking about it... I probably made it like that because I never had that. I was just alone... alone in a world without a purpose."

I asked myself 'Why am I telling her this, for some reason it doesn't feel weird. Did the others hear that?'

* * *

"H-He thinks of me as an older brother." Po said, teary eyed

"That's so sweet!" The two vixens agreed

'Always alone, I never knew he felt like that.' Shifu thought "I'm going to do what ever I can to help him."

* * *

I couldn't believe I told her that, I turned my back from her so I couldn't see her reaction; but then I felt her hands on my shoulders, she gave me a back rub saying "I never knew, to always feel alone must be a hard thing to burden. You... your sensetive, but your also a kind and warm hearted person who tries to help others. You try to protect others, even people you don't know. When I think of that, I realize something... I really like you for who you are."

"So, you don't like me for what I look like?" I asked

"I saw what you looked like from your a picture in your house." Momo answered "Even then you were cute."

"C-Cute... !?"

Oh no, it's those senses again; I felt Momohime's hands leave my back, and when I turned around I saw her grabbed by the tentacle ofa giant squid demon. "How the hell did this get in here, let Momo go!"

"Kohai, catch!"

I turned to see where the voice I heard came from, but instead I got hit by two swords; I took a wild guess and thought 'Shifu must've brought Kageichi with us, weird how he knew this would happen.'

I put Momo's sword on my back, and as I unsheathed my sword my outfit came on and I sliced the squids tentacle that grabbed her; I quickly grabbed her and landed to the ground, but I was unaware that her towel was gone until it landed on my head. "Kohai, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, here's your sword." I answered

When she grabbed her sword Momohime's pink kimono and shoulder armor appeared on her body; we formed a sword stance and exclaimed "Moonlight Glint!"

We sheathed our swords and unleashed a double quickdraw; the wave sliced at least a dozen of the tentacles, but more kept coming. So I jumped head on and shouted "Shadows Hornet!"

I stabbed repeatedly at every tentacle that came near me, and I destroyed everyone of them; then Momo came from behind and exclaimed "Arc!"

Momohime cut through the air and launched a shockwave, the wave was a red boomerang; the shockwave attacked once and then came back to attack again, and as we sheathed our blades the demon was sliced into three pieces. "Um, sorry Momo."

"Sorry for what?" She asked

"Because of the demon, the bath is filled with blood." I answered "Maybe we should have fought in another place."

"It's ok, the spring water goes down a drain after people are done bathing." Momo explained "So it'll be like nothing happened."

"Oh, let's go find the others."

Turns out Po and the others had left the hot springs while we were fighting, that's when we heard a whole bunch of people fighting in the lobby; when we made it there we found Po and Shifu taking down the last of the kappa demons while protecting Kongiku and Yuzuruha, when there was one last demon they teamed up and kicked it straight into space, that demon then became a star in the sky. "Kongiku, Yuzuruha your ok!"

"Momohime, are you alright?" Yuzu asked

"I'm ok, Kohai saved me again." Momo answered

"You don't have to say that, after all you helped me kill the demon... !?"

"W-What is this!?"

This feeling... it's stronger than all the others, and even Momo can feel it; a black energy started to appear at the front door making a black orb, when it disappeared we found something that shocked both me, Po, and Shifu. It was a snow leopard, with glowing yellow eyes and wearing purple pants, and in his hands was a sword with a blue handle overflowing with power. Po was so stunned that he stuttered "T-T-Tai Lung!?"

"Well, if it isn't the dragon warrior." He smirked "It's nice to see you too, master."

"Your alive?" Shifu asked

"Yes, I have come back from hell... as a demon." Tai answered "A demon with one purpose... to become the god of this world, with the help of Kuzuryu."

"Kuzuryu, that's the Kuzuryu blade!?" I exclaimed

Po and Shifu looked a little confused, that was when Yuzu said "The Kuzuryu blade is a demon blade that holds the spirit of Inugami: a dog god. But he became mad with power, which was why the gods sealed him in that sword. Before he possessed Tsunayoshi Tokugawa so he could enter heaven and become a arch demon, but Kisuke stopped him."

"So Junior's ancestor stopped the evil demon before?" Po asked

"Yes, but now that I have it I'll become a god along with Kuzuryu." Tai answered

"Hehehe... hahahaha!"

This is like when I first used the sword. exctasy, bloodlust, the urge to kill came to my body again; Momohime felt the samething, I could tell from her hard seductive breathing. "Yes... YES, this is what I always wanted!!"

"I see, Kuzuryu must be affecting the both of you." Tai smirked "I guess I'll give you a taste of it's power."

It was amazing, Tai Lung only unsheathed his sword a little but the energy coming from the blade was so strong that it attacked Momohime instantly; I rushed in front of her to block the attack, but it was to strong for me to gaurd and it ended up attacking me. Kageichi's blade broke while the blood from my body started pouring out, but I used it as an advantage by letting Kageichi drink my blood to restore it's blade. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this fight."

"Me too, my body has goosebumps from it." Momo agreed "I love this sensual feeling, I want to feel it all inside of me!"

"Then let's go, Iku ze!"

I charged straight at Tai Lung with my blade, and when I attacked he blocked it by only unsheathing his blade a little; the blade was overflowin in a dark green flame, it was so powerful that I almost fell to my knees. Just then Momo launched herself into the air and attacked, both me and Tai Lung pushed each other out of the way when she made a giant crater. She licked her blade in pleasure and said "Mmm... so good, give me more of this feeling!"

"I don't get it, I thought those two were done with those personality changes?" Po said, confused

"Kuzuryu is filled with bloodlust, and since they also use demon blades they can't control the urge." Yuzu explained

"Is this how they acted when they first used the swords?" Kongiku asked "It's hard to believe that this is the other side to them."

"The other side, this is what they hold inside of them?" Po asked

"Yes, the demon blades only prevoke the other side of the weilder to come out." Yuzu answered "Deep inside of Kohai's heart lies the great desire to kill."

"What about Momohime?"

"I think she's acting like that to get someones attention." Shifu answered "Namely Junior's."

"Wait a minute..."

* * *

(Flashback)

"How about after this you can put that sword of yours to good use?"

(End Flashback)

* * *

"So what she said back at school..."

"Yes panda, though influenced by the demon blade... Momohime was trying to express her feelings to him." Shifu answered "I guess in her mind, she thought that Junior was into bad girls... probably because of his hair."

"Is he into bad girls?" Kongiku asked

"No way, he's to sensetive to be into them." Po answered "Momo's kind gentle side is definetly a match for him."

"Double Hornet!" Momo and I exclaimed

The two of us lauched a barrage of quick attacks at Tai lung, it seemed to damage him a little but he was still able to block most of it; he then pushed us away with a shockwave that made us fell to our knees. "I see, you two have some skill. We'll see each other again."

Tai Lung then engulfed himself in the same black orb from before and disappeared; that fight gave both me and Momohime alot of injuries, in the end we both fainted on the gorund.

"If you think about it... Junior is like a hedgehog." Shifu explained

"A hedgehog?" Po asked

"Yes, he wants to feel the warmth of others but he's afraid of hurting them." Shifu answered "He feels as if he's alone in the world, but after meeting Momohime he wants to try and feel that warmth."

"It's so sad." Yuzu said, teary eyed

"Momo-hime." I muttered "Protect... Momohime."

"Go to sleep, she'll be just fine." Shifu assured "Now rest."

* * *

To be continued

I got the hedgehog thing from evangelion, or is it just in the abridged series? Wherever it's from it's actually true. Chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Ballet Duet

Demon Slayer

Chapter 11: Ballet Duet

Yes I'm gonna kick ass while dancing, along with Momohime of course. Own nothing but me and my sword.

* * *

Monday was just a regular day, the day just went... wait a sec. "What just happened, weren't we fighting Tai Lung a while ago. What the hell happened?"

"Oh, I'll tell you." Po explained "Well, when Tai Lung left you and Momo fainted. Since you guys were really injured, Kongiku and Yuzuruha used Inarimyojin's healing arts to help you guys recover. That stuff really works too."

"Well, that sure helped fill the plot hole from last chapter." I muttered

"What was that?" Po asked

"N-Nothing, hey where's Momo?"

"She already went to the gym, Shifu said he had a surprise for us." He answered

I went to the gym after I went to my locker, but what I saw had me at awe; Momohime was wearing a tutu, and was dancing. I had no idea she did ballet, she does it so beautifully, like a flower petal flying in the sky. Shifu came up to us and I asked "Is this the surprise?"

"Yes, this will be part of training." Shifu answered "Ballet gives you grace and balance, using this will help the both of you... especially you Po."

"Hey!" Po argued

"Um, will I have to wear tights?" I asked "There's no way I'll wear them."

"Very well... let's begin."

* * *

Two minutes later

"Um master Shifu, why am I wearing a tutu?" Po asked

"To play the part, you'll be the female for today." Shifu answered

'Thank god, wait I have to hold him when he jumps in the air... crap.' I thought "Can't I practice with Momo?"

"She's on a higher level than the both of you."

"So, I learn quick!" I argued

"Says the boy having trouble with math." Shifu retorted

"... Not cool man, not cool."

"Now let's begin."

Ballet was difficult to do for both me and Po, especially for me since I never danced before; but I think I was beginning to get the hang of it, I started to like it. The two of us had to stay on our toes, and for one moment I said "Alright Po, jump!"

Po jumped straight into the air, with my hands holding him by the waist; I think he actually felt a little lighter, maybe because of the training we did in the forest. Either way we were starting to grasp the concept on what to do, with all my strength I threw Po into the air and held my arms up to catch him 'Oh god, please don't let my arms break.'

When he finally fell I catched him and the floor shaked a little, I couldn't believe I did that. "I can't believe I did that, I'm actually holding a giant panda!"

"Very good you two." Shifu said, smiling "Now then, Junior I want you to dance with Momohime."

"Ok but can you help me, my arms won't go down."

I felt scared, I never danced before; but more importantly is that I never danced with a girl, I thought 'What if I mess up, what if I fail to catch her? Momo might get hurt because of me, or...'

"Kohai, can you give me a minute?" Momo asked

I turned to see Momohime walking towards the stage, that's when I realized it there was a radio; when she came back I asked "What are you..."

"Just stay calm, and listen to my voice." She whispered "Now, place your hands on my waist."

I couldn't understand what she was doing, but as the music played I did what I was told and started moving along with her as she started to sing.

A voice is calling to me

Now I open up my eyes  
Wipe the tears from my face  
A brilliant light and the dew on the trees is born

At the secret place by the waterside that no one knows of  
Dance the pas de deux of life  
And Im dreaming again of today

So I find myself gently drifting in a tempestuous current  
Just how far will this labyrinth take me  
Ill go along, and hold on tightly to this dream

A voice is calling to me Am I needed?

Its so sad Im lost  
A bird flying off, a swaying flower  
They whisper

Goodbye, my tears. You are wonderful  
Dance the pas de deux of life  
And see the dream of tomorrow

I will go Pass it to your hand  
With just one smile, you see  
It can be this warm

It was amazing, every motion Momohime did I copied; when she spun I spun, when she jumped I jumped. When she jumped, I quickly lifted her and held her close.

A secret place by the waterside that no one knows of  
Dance the pas de deux of life  
Im dreaming of tomorrow

So I find myself violently floating along  
A labyrinth to search for happiness  
I will go there

The music stopped, but I still held her close to me; our eyes kept contact, it felt like our heads were moving closer to each other. That's when I realized that they were, but that's when I had that feeling again. The whole gym felt cold, a large mist started to envelope us. Behind Momohime was a pale white female demon, wearing a white kimono. I almost reacted before I heard Momo whispering to me. "Stay calm, lift me into the air, then catch me."

I took a deep breath and did what I was told, and as she was in the air I closed my eyes and concentrated; I could feel the ice women coming closer with shards of ice ready to attack, when they fired I quickly reacted and jumped. My body felt like a feather floating in the air, when I was upside down I instantly killed them. As I cushioned my landing I opened my eyes to see Momohime falling, I raised my hands to the ceiling and catched her beautifully. "That, was awesome."

"You did great Kohai, you did perfect." Momo said, smiling

"It was your voice, you voice showed me the way." I explained "You have... such a beautiful voice."

"So cute." Po teased

"I'm sorry, did you say something princess tutu?" I retorted

"The both of you showed excellent skill, but how did you defeat those demons?" Shifu asked

"Just look at them."

I pointed toward one of the demons before it disappeared; the ice woman's neck had been penetrated by a kunai and three shuriken. "Just to ask Momo, where did you get those anyway?"

"Oh, Kongiku and Yuzuruha gave me some shuriken and kunai for long range attacks." Momo answered "I knew you were able to find them after I put them in you pocket when we were dancing."

"Cool, but what we really need are guns." I explained "That's one of the basic things a demon hunter needs, that and a sword."

"Where'd you get that from?" Po asked

"Every devil may cry game, and the new bayonetta game coming in 2010." I answered "So can't wait to play it."

"A shame your underage, now let's continued." Shifu explained "This time, Po will be working with Momohime."

"Thanks, now I can take off this tutu."

* * *

To be continued

That song was morning grace from the princess tutu anime, btw the guns thing is actually some foreshadow of what's to come. Chapter 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Who's your Daddy?

Demon Slayer

Chapter 12: Who's your Daddy?

If I remembered this name was from a fairly odd parents episode, I thought it was good. It's not here yet but I wanted to do a thanksgiving chapter. Only own me and my sword.

* * *

"Let's go!" I exclaimed

"Haze!"

Momohime unleased multiple images of herself at me, as they attacked I tired to block and counter; but most of them was able to hurt me, I dodged one and exclaimed "Great Whirlwind!"

I focused my attack, and with a swing of my blade I unleashed a giant gust of wind that destroyed Momo's attack; our swords clashed and sparks started to fly, when I tried to trick her I stabbed Kageichi into the ground and while balancing on it I kicked Momo and pushed her back. When she coutered I ccountered as well, everytime we clashed I came to realize that time was at a stand still, I could see our attacks slashing the air. When we made one more clash I exclaimed "Shadow Hornet!"

"Earth Hornet!" Momo retorted

The both of us attacked with an onslaught of piercing attacks, I could feel her blade cutting some of my hair; the gym started to shake, it almost looked like it couldn't take anymore. "Guys stop!"

We both stopped when we heard Po's voice, he said "I think you guys did a little too much damage."

The both us looked around as we saw the gym in near devastation, there were slash marks everywhere; when we turned to look at Po and Shifu, we saw there clothes and fur were torn everywhere. With embarrassed looks on our faces we said "Sorry."

"Why are the two of you persistent?" Po asked "Usually you guys are having fun."

"We can't let Tai Lung win." Momo explained "We won't let him win again."

"That's for sure, we'll take him down!" I exclaimed

"Wow you guys are determined, then I'll try my best too!" Po said, smiling

I felt more determined than ever, I didn't want to lose to Tai Lung again; that was why me and Momo were training even harder, but there was a problem that I just wanted to get rid of. "Hey Shifu, how about we do training in the middle of the morning?"

"Really?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, we'll train from the morning to midnight!"

"Ok, what's going on?" Po asked "You could never do that much training, after stuff like this you usually faint when we get home."

"Is there something your not telling us?"

I know it would be easier to tell them, but I felt like it would be hard; but I took a deep breath and started to explain. "Well... for those who might _not_ know, tomorrow is thanksgiving so we have no school tomorrow. Because of that we have lots of food and have fun with family."

"Cool, I can't wait to see your family!" Po said, smiling

"Well, I..."

"You don't want us to meet them." Shifu said

"What, don't tell me your ashamed of us?" Po asked

"No way, you guys are my best friends I'd never be ashamed with you guys!" I exclaimed "But, the only thing I'm afraid of... is how everyone will think of me."

"Kohai."

"What are you talking about, your still the same kid." Po explained

"Really, oh then I can just go to them and say 'Hey guys it's me Junior, after getting this sword I became my own anime character. And now I kill demons for a living." I replied "How the hell do you think people are gonna react to that!?"

"You're right, but you have to face them some day." Shifu answered "You can't keep things a secret this big from them, in the end it'll be something you regret."

"Have... have you been watching soap operas?" I asked

Everyone looked at Shifu for an answer, with an unfazed look he said "Either way it's true, this might be the only chance you get. Besides, I've grown intrested in those shows."

"Kohai, if you like I can give you support." Momo suggested

"Thanks Momo, you're the best."

"Aw, aren't you two the cutest." Po teased

"Do you remember the picture I took of you guys when we first met?" I asked "I have it on my computer, and I can upload it on youtube anytime I want."

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"Hahahaha, being evil feels good sometimes." I said, smiling

* * *

Thanksgiving had finally come, I could smell the food made by my mom in the kitchen; I could feel my mouth watering from the smell of the turkey, I wondered about what to wear from when the rest of the family came. Then a thought came to me. 'I guess my demon slayer outfit will work, it will show more proof anyway.'

I grabbed Kageichi and my shadow started to engulf me until my outfit appeared, the same outfit Kisuke from the muramasa game wore only in black; looking at myself in the mirror I just had to say it. "God I look sexy in black, or I guess anyone would be."

I went into the kitchen to smell the food, but what surprised me was Po stiring a pot of food; with a confused look I asked "Po, did you make this?"

"Yeah, your mom showed me how." Po answered "Turkey, sweet potatos, mashed potatoes, everything you could ask for."

"Wow, I still can't believe you made a turkey." I said, surprised "I kind of thought you would be... freaked out about it, you know with man eating animal."

"I'll admit I fainted, but I guess that's how life works with humans." Po explained "My dad always told me to accept people for who they are, and to always be nice."

"That's really cool of him." I said, but through that comment I thought 'I wish my dad was like that.'

"Junior, I wanted to tell you this yesterday." My mom said, coming from her room "Your father called yesterday, he said he might be able to come for thanksgiving."

"Your father?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, Junior Gordon the person I got my name from." I answered "To tell the truth... I don't know if I want to see him again."

"Why not, he's your father after all."

"Shifu, I haven't seen him for eleven years, through those years I could feel my feelings towards him changing." I explained "I'm sorry, you know how it feels... so I shouldn't be talking about it."

"It's alright, the fact that you understand makes me feel more connected to you." Shifu said, smiling

I felt touched from what he said, that's when the doorbell rang and when I opened the door I was surprised to see Momo in a new kimono; it looked the same as her pink flower one, but it was blue with snowflakes on it's sleeves. Her smile was so gorgeous that I was tranced by it, I almost didn't hear ask "How do I look?"

"Sode no Shirayuki." I answered

"O-Oh thank you, you've gotten better in your japanese." Momo said, blushing 'Sleeve of the white snow, he really thinks I'm that pretty?'

"Mom, this is my friend Momohime." I introduced "She's..."

"I know, and I want to thank you for helping my son." My mom thanked

"You're welcome."

"Wait, how do you... let me guess, you told her Shifu?" I asked

"As a school teacher I'm supposed to tell the parent about how their child is doing." He explained "I promised her I would keep an eye on you anyway."

"Right, come in you gotta smell the food Po made." I said, smiling

The time passed and I just talked to Momo for a while, she always had a story to talk about; like one time when Kongiku fell on top of a man and he ended up falling unconcious, I could actually tell why. We went into my room after that, in a game of brawl we realized that we totally own as a team. It was two hours till everyone started coming, but I stayed in my room out what little bit of fear I had left. I just couldn't go to them like how I was now, but Momo held my hand and said "I'll be there for you, don't worry."

"Thanks, Momohime." I said, smiling

"Where's Junior." An uncle asked

(A/N: Yeah just because this story is set in my life, it doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to tell my families names to anyone.)

"He's coming in a few minutes, it's actually part of a surprise." My mom answered

"Um, hey..."

I walked into the livingroom to see a few of my aunts, uncles, sister, cousins, and my grandmother, they shocked looks on their faces that I actually saw coming; so I went with it and started to explain everything. "Hey guys, it's me Junior. You see a for a while I've been seeing this sword, I actually thought it was my mind going crazy for a while... until I met these two."

From behind me came Po and Shifu, which only made people freak out even more. "Hello, my names Po. It's nice to meet you all, this is master Shifu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Shifu greeted

"For people who didn't watch it, these are the characters from kung fu panda." I explained "Turns out I'm a descendant of a ninja who I thought was just a video game character, and this sword is a demon blade which if not used by the right person shall make them go insane and bloodthirsty, causing them to kill people and/or kill themselves. I'm ok though, well besides the fact that the sword changed my body and everything, so now I kill demons that come and try to kill me. Speaking of which, this is my new friend and partner Momohime."

Then Momo came in, she smiled and said "Hello my name is Momohime Narukami, just like Junior I'm able to use demon blades without losing my mind... well acutally."

"Actually when we first used our blades we ended up going a little insane, I went into a homicidal maniac while Momo... she was a little bit the same." I explained "Anyway we've been fighting demons for a while and also training like crazy, sorry I've been keeping this a secret from you all."

I could see how everyone was shocked by explaination, but what really surprised me was the person who came into the front door; by the look of his face, I could tell who it was. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Junior, what happened to you!?" He exclaimed "What did you do to yourself?"

"W-What do you mean?" I asked

"What kind of trouble did you get into to make your body like that?"

"If you came sooner, then you would've understood that..."

"Why weren't you watching him, you should've stopped him!"

"What the hell would you know!" I exclaimed

Everyone started staring at me, but I didn't care at all; I was so mad that I couldn't even care about what they thought, I walked toward him and continued talking. "What do you know about me, you haven't seen me for eleven freaking years! You don't know anything about me or what I like, and how dare you blame my mom for this!"

"I'm your father..."

"The hell you are!" I retorted "As far as I can tell, the only father I have is Shifu...!?"

Everyone gasped at what I said, even Shifu was surprised; I ran outside out of what people would think and tried to stay away from them.

"Kohai, come back!" Momo said, following

"What's going on!?" My dad exclaimed

Shifu sighed and said "Po, explain while I try to find him."

"Um right."

* * *

'I can't believe I said that, why would I say something like that?" I thought "I'm so stupid."

"I see you have alot on your mind."

I turned to see Shifu sitting next to me, I was too embarrassed to look at him so I turned to my side; I sighed and asked "How did you know I would be on the roof?"

"Most kids your age would do something like this, it's only natural." He answered

"... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I'm flattered that you think of me as a father figure." Shifu said, smiling "But why would you think of me as a father?"

"You just feel like more of a father than he ever was to me." I explained "You helped me become strong, you've been helping me fight along with Po and Momo. Most of all... you see me for who I am."

"Yes I guess I do, maybe it's from experience." Shifu replied

That's right, Shifu's the adopted father of Tai Lung; I wonder if meeting him caused some emotions to be stirred, I should do omething to make him feel better. "You know, you should be happy."

"What?" He asked

"Be happy to live, look at what you gained out of it." I answered "You got a dragon warrior who became a friend and a second son to you, and you have the furious five too. They're like your own family, and your the father."

I thought he would react or something, that's when he smiled and said "You're right, and now there are two more people that are part of my family."

"Who's that?"

"You and Momohime."

I actually smilied from that, but then I felt my senses reacting to a strong power; the power was the same from when we fought Tai Lung, I saw Momo standing by the the front and jumped next to her. "Kohai."

"I know, he's here." I said, unsheathing my sword

"What's going on!?" My dad exclaimed

"Everyone, get back inside!"

But it was too late, we were surrounded by an army of demon ninjas and gunners; then the same dark orb appeared in front of them, revealing Tai Lung in front of them. "Well, looks like I'll be killing your whole family."

"The hell you are!" I said, charging

I dashed at full speed and attacked, but he slightly unsheathed his blade and blocked it; he laughed and said "You think you can beat me, after what Kuzuryu did to you before?"

"You're right, why don't I take it off your hands for a while!" I retorted

I grabbed Kuzuryu's handle and tried to take it out of his hands, but the power was so great that it shocked me and launched me at the garage door. "Kohai!"

"Momo, wait!" Po said, following her

"Tai Lung, is this really what you want?" Shifu asked

"Yes, endless power." Tai Lung answered "I'm greater than any so called 'dragon warrior', and I'll prove it by taking this world as my own."

"... If this is what you want, then please accept this offer and take my life for theirs." He pleaded

Tai Lung just laughed at Shifu's plea, he smirked and said "I'll do something better, I'll kill all of you and then take care of those three back there."

Shifu got into a fighting stance and said "I won't let you do that, if I have to... I'll fight you till my last breath."

"Please, that stubborn boy is better suited to fight me."

"Is that so?"

I got up from the garage still holding Kageichi in my hands, but now I felt different; my body was filled with an urge, the bloodlust I felt before became massive, my body was overflowing with dark energy. But to tell the truth... I really liked this feeling. "Momohime, give me your sword."

"Alright, now be careful." Momo said, handing me her blade

When I unsheathed her blade I felt another roaring power coming from it, it began to feel almost exstatic to me; I felt like doing something I would never do, but it did feel like something another part would do. "My body... it's burning... it's burning up! It's telling me what I want to hear... what I want so much. I want what's mine, give me what's mine. But what I also want... IS TO KILL YOU!"

(A/N: I was listening to the witchblade ost song erotic attack when I was doing this. Trust me when I say to watch episode three of witchblade, you'll realize why the song is called 'erotic attack'.)

I charged at the army with swords in both my hand and ran staight through, nearly a hundred demons were killed; I didn't stop or I couldn't because I liked it, ninjas came at me and the more that came the more heads and codies I sliced through. When one ninja jumped into the air I jumped on his chest and decapitated him, and as I was spinning down to the ground I sliced another demons body in half from his head all the way down his body. When the gunners started to fire I spun around like a tornado and reflected each one back at them, the bullets shot right through their heads and I just laughed as more blood came on my face. "This is great, it's an endless exctasy! I want it all, but I also want what is mine!"

"Is that really Junior?"

"Damn, look at him go."

"It's almost hard to believe that it's him."

"Not really, what you see is also a part of him." Shifu explained "A part of him that urges to shed blood, but he knows how to control that urge and use it on his enemies."

"That just shows how cool he is." Po said, smiling "Maybe he does like bad girls, don't you think Momo?"

"Um, shouldn't we help him?" Momo asked, ignoring Po's question

"No, he can handle it on his own." Shifu answered "Besides, he's having fun right now."

"This is what he thinks of as fun?" My dad asked

"A little."

"MORE BLOOD!" I exclaimed

I dashed through the last of them and it rained like a fountain of blood, I couldn't believe it all. "Oh my god, that was such a rush! I'M ALIVE!"

I pounced on Tai Lung and our blades clashed, the power coming from them was so catastrophic that it could have destroyed the whole street; I kept going on it and pushed him down. "Give me what's mine... give me Kuzuryu!"

But he pushed me away and retorted "The sword is mine, I'll see you again."

(This is where the song ended lol.)

As Tai Lung disappeared I sheathed my sword and threw Momohime's sword into the air, which then sheathed itself as it fell; that's when I woke up from my demon blade trance and realized the blood all over my body, when I turned to see everyone I saw them applauding and cheering my name. "Thanks guys, sorry you had to see that."

"That's not all we saw, check out your hair." Po pointed out

I was confused at first, but as I felt my hair I realized that it got longer; could had been when I touched Kuzuryu, what really surprised something I realized. "I look like a black haired sephiroth... awesome!"

"Kohai, you look so cute with long hair." Momo complemented

"R-Really?" I asked, blushing

"Maybe Momo can put it in a bun for you, then you two could be twins." Po teased

While I started to bash Po's head in with my sheath, Shifu and my dad were talking to each other. "It looks like you know more about him than I do."

"Yes, he really thinks of me as a father." Shifu replied "To tell the truth, for a while I've felt like he was my son as well. Never forget, though he has changed feelings towards you, he will always have a place for you in his heart."

* * *

To be continued

Thank you for reading, and when it comes happy thanksgiving. Chapter 13 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13: Demon Slayer Inc

Demon Slayer

Chapter 13: Demon Slayer Inc.

Another idea I got from the witchblade anime, but it's a little different. I only own me and my own.

* * *

"Hey guys, should I keep my hair like this or should I cut it back to the way it was?" I asked

It was Friday, and since it was still thanksgiving we had a day off from school; I didn't really know what to do, I was thinking about what happened to me after I tried to grab Kuzuryu from Tai Lung. I wondered, 'Did I get some of it's power?'

* * *

(Flashback)

"Give me what's mine... give me Kuzuryu!"

(End Flashback)

* * *

'Why did I say that, do I have some kind of connection with Kuzuryu?' I thought

"I kind of like you with long black hair Kohai." Momo said, smiling "I'd like to bush it sometime, maybe I can even do some hair styles too."

"Oh, maybe I should cut it." I replied

"But it looks so cute!"

"I was kidding, but no hair styles."

"We need something to do, I'm getting bored." Po sighed

"Thinking about it, I want something to do too." I agreed

"Yeah, but I don't know about anything going on." Momo sighed

"An amusement park."

"What?" We asked

"There's supposed to be an amusement park near here." Shifu explained, reading a newspaper "If you all like, we can go."

"Awesome, I'm definetly gonna ride the bumper cars!" Po said, smiling

"Me too!" Momo agreed

"Shooting range, if I get to use guns soon I'm definetly getting some practice!" I exclaimed "That and all the food they'll have, hot dogs, nachos, cotton candy."

"Let's go, my mouth's watering!" Po said, drooling

"Yeah!" Me and Momo exclaimed

'Those two are definetly kids, but now they have Po acting like one... not that he couldn't do it before' Shifu thought, smiling

* * *

When we arrived the three of us acted like kids in a candy store, while Shifu just smiled and followed us; Po and Momo headed straight for the bumper cars, while I went to the shooting range with Shifu following me. When I reached the the stand, the standee said, "Think you can get the high score? First one to get it wins a prize."

"Do you think you can win?" Shifu asked

I grabbed two guns and smirked, "Let's rock baby!"

I started shooting every target that came up, I felt like I was using a demon blade for the first time; I shot every target with a bullseye, I even started shooting from every angle. From the side, from behind, I even shot from between my legs. When all my ammo was gone I got into a stance and said, "How's that, three thousand points!"

"Looks like you won, well here's your prize." The standee said

I was actually surprised at what he gave me, it was a blue bear; it had blue fur with big black eyes, and it wore a red and white jumpsuit with red buttons in the middle, "Whoa, is that Teddie from persona 4?"

(A/N: I'll admit I'm Teddie fan, he's just cute!)

"Yeah, here's an extra if you want it." He answered, giving a smaller version to me "Are you gonna give it to a special lady?"

"Huh, um..."

"Forget about it, enjoy your day!"

When we started walking away, I could feel my face turning red from the standee's comment; Shifu saw my face and chuckled, "Are you going to give it to Momohime?"

"I don't know, maybe if she wants it." I said, blushing

"Then you'll keep the other I suppose?" Shifu asked "Why don't you tell her your feelings?"

"My... is it that easy to figure out?"

"Everyone heard the both of you back at the hot springs." He explained "You should be happy to have found someone at someone your age, it won't be long till the both of you get closer to each other."

'Why does that makes me think of the song 'closer' by nine inch nails?' I thought, that's when I realized what he was talking about, "Whoa, Shifu you dirty panda! I never knew you thought of stuff like that, talk about an old perv."

"I-I'm not a perv!" Shifu stuttered "It was just a joke, I guess you can't take one."

"Neither can you sometimes." I retorted "Let's check on Po and Momo, if they're done we can get some ice cream."

"I guess that would be appropriate."

'Messing with Shifu is fun, I wonder... if this is what it feels to have a father son bond?' I thought

"There they are."

Shifu pointed to the bumper cars, and there was Po and Momo riding cars; I watched as the two of them started crashing into different cars and laughing, I actually felt happy for them. I felt like I never saw the both of them so happy, I want Momohime to always be happy, 'Did I just say that, was it a friend thing... or something else?'

"Hey Kohai, when did you get here?" Momo asked

"Huh, not long." I answered "You guys done yet, we're gonna get ice cream."

"Yay, ice cream!" The two of them exclaimed

It only took a few minutes for them to get ready, after that we went to the food court and got some ice cream; Po had a chocolate sundae while Momo had strawberry, Shifu just had a regular ice cream cone and I had a root bear float. I had to admit, seeing Momo blush from taking a bite of her sundae made me realize how cute she was blushing, 'Again, what's going on!?'

"How's your float Kohai?" Momo asked

"Huh, it's great." I answered "Nothing like ice cream when you have it with soda."

"Can I have some, I'll let you some of my sundae."

"O-Ok, sure."

This felt weird to me, tasting a girls ice cream; the sundae actually tasted good, it felt even better to taste it from Momohime. Why does this feel right to me? "Aw, isn't that sweet. Don't you think Shifu?"

"It actually is cute." Shifu agreed

"Oh yeah, if you want Momo you can have this." I said, handing her my prize "It's one of the prizes I got from the shooting range."

"Aw it's so cute, what's his name?" She asked

"Teddie, I have the smaller version so you can keep it." I answered "I'm glad you like it."

It was cute, seeing Momohime cuddle Teddie in her arms; her smile made me happy, "I want you to always smile, to always be happy...!?"

Everyone was staring at me, and Momo's face was beat red, 'I gotta stop speaking out loud!'

"Kohai, how about we go on another ride?" Momo asked

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"Maybe... over there?"

I looked at where she was pointing at and I was actually surprised, turns out she was pointing at the ferris wheel; I felt a little nostalgic, Po smiled and said, "I'm going too, I wanna see what happens."

"I guess I'll come as well." Shifu agreed "It might be nice, after all the sunset may look beautiful up there."

"Why not, it might be fun." I said smiling

It felt weird, and I could tell that Po was enjoying this; he along with Shifu was in one part of the ferris wheel, while I was in a different one with Momohime. I watched the sky and it actually looked beautiful, but I got out of it when I realized Momo was holding my arm, "Momo, are you scared of heights?"

"N-Not really... just a little." She said, holding tighter "The sky looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I never seen it like that," I answered

(I was listening to the music from death note's last episode, it was the last ending. I thought it was romantic.)

'Weird, why am I ok with this? I'm actually happy, it actually feels right to be with her.) I thought

"Kohai, do you like me?" Momo asked "Back in the hot springs, were those feelings true?"

"... Yeah, I never met anyone as beautiful as you." I answered "You're precious to me, your something that I always want to protect, and I want you to smile and to always be happy."

"Kohai."

Our eyes made contact with each other, I never knew how beautiful her brown eyes were; it felt like time had stop, our lips were getting even closer. I thought 'Is this what it feels to be there, is this... my paradise?'

"Kohai look!"

"Holy...!?"

I looked at the window and realized how far we were in the sky, we were actually above the clouds; when the door opened we exited and found out that the clouds were like solid ground, we were actually able to stand on it. Everything was beautiful, the sunset made me tear up a little. "Is this heaven, could this really be... paradise?"

"Hey guys!"

We both turned around to see Po and Shifu running towards us, Shifu asked "Are you two alright?"

"Were fine." I answered

"What's going on, are we seriously in heaven, are we dead?" Po asked, freaked

"No, I think someone brought us here." Momo answered

"Fuujin, look at this!"

We all looked around for the voice but no one was there, but when I looked above I saw two people standing on two black clouds; one was a woman with a skirt holding weights in her hands, while the other one was a man, he was shorter than the woman and had green skin with a horn on his head. He looked at us and said "You think these are the people were looking for Raijin?"

"They're nothing but kids and animals." The woman named Raijin answered "But that girl, she looks familiar."

"Hmm... yeah, she looks like the girl you lost to years ago." Fuujin explained "I think it's Momohime."

"I'm sorry, but I think your talking about my ancestor." Momo stated, but she was ignored

"I knew it, I told you before that I wasn't going to hold back next time you try to come here!" Raijin said, charging electricity in her hands "This time I'll show you my real power, feel the power of Raijin: Goddess of Thunder!"

The blast headed straight for Momohime, and since she didn't have her sword she was a sitting duck; I didn't know what to do, but my body went in front of her and took the blast for her. But it felt like my body was turned off, my functions weren't reacting and my heart was slowing down. In the end, I fell to the ground. 'I guess this is it, I didn't think this was how I'd die."

"Damn, the brat took the hit." Raijin snorted "I guess one more hit will do."

"Kohai, Kohai wake up!" Momo shouted, but my body didn't move "No, no you can't die!"

"I'll finish all of you off right here and now!" She said, charging another attack

"Raijin, don't you think we should talk to them?" Fuujin asked, apparently the reasonable one

"I don't care, I'll end it here!

It looked like Raijin was about to attack again, and I couldn't do anything to stop her. 'I can't save them, to think... I never got to tell Momo how I felt."

"Please, Kohai you have to wake up!" Momo pleaded, with tears in her eyes "Please, I don't want to be alone anymore!"

'Alone, she's felt alone? No, I can't let it end here...** I WON'T LET HER BE ALONE!**'

"Raijin stop, look at the boys body!" Fuujin exclaimed

"What!?"

I started to get up from the ground, my body was overflowing with power; I felt like I was influenced by a demon blade, but I didn't have Kageichi with me. Was it the same power I got from Kuzuryu, but then I realized... I didn't care. I licked my lips in exctasy, this power was amazing. "Yes, **YES!"**

"What is that, why is a human overflowing with demonic power!?" Raijin exclaimed "What is...!?"

I dashed infront of her and kicked her in the air, she fell from her cloud and was suspended in the air; but I dashed and grabbed her, I pointed her towards the ground and started to charge down like a missle. "Time for a pile driver!"

When her head made contact the clouds started shaking, everyone was surpsised and shocked; I felt alive, I actually moved and licked Raijin's leg in pleasure. "This is what a god tastes like, it taste so good!"

'That kid, what's with him?' Fuujin thought

"What's going on, he doesn't even have a demon blade with him?" Po asked

"Panda, don't you remember when he tried to grab Kuzuryu yesterday?" Shifu answered "I think some of the swords power came inside of him, making him even more bloodthirsty."

'Is Kuzuryu corrupting him?' Momo thought "Wait is he...?"

With all my strength, I picked Raijin up and sat her on my lap; I smiled and said "You've been a bad girl, and bad girls like you need spankings!"

I actually started spanking her behind, she screamed like a japanese school girl; I remembered how in the muramasa game you kind of do the same thing, she acts like a tough chick with the strong low voice, but when she falls to the ground she acts like a little baby. Next thing I knew I was hit on the head and turned back to normal, Shifu stood behind me with his flute in hand and said "I think that's enough punishment for one day Junior."

"Um right, sorry about that." I said, embarrissingly 'Oh my god, I actually spanked a gods behind!'

"Ow, that little brat, I'll make him pay." Raijin said, with her strong low toned voice

"That's enough Raijin, do you think men will marry you when you act like this?" Fuujin asked

"W-Why do you have to be so truthful?" She said, in the schoolgirl voice

"Don't worry, you'll find one." Fuujin said, smiling "Actually, from the way you were enjoying that spanking... maybe you'll get married to him."

"What!?" We both exclaimed, we looked at each other and turned the other way with our faces beat red.

"Look sorry about this, we were trying to find four other people." Fuujin explained "They were supposed to come here instead of you four."

"I still don't get why we have to pay them to fight demons." Raijin snorted "We could take care of them ourselves."

"Who are you talking about?" Po asked

Fuujin took out a piece of paper and said "We were going to meet up with a group of people who call themselves 'Demon Slayers incorporated'."

"Demon slayers, that sure sounds alot like the name we go by." Shifu said, suspicious

"Oh my god, Momo it actually worked!" I exclaimed

"I can't believe it!" Momo said, jumping with joy

"What did you guys do?" Po asked

"Well... it was yesterday, when I was saying goodbye to Momohime"

* * *

(Flashback)

"Hey Momo, do you think we can make a business with kiling demons?"

"Huh, you mean like in devil may cry?" She asked

"Yeah, we can try to get the gods to pay us for fighting them." I explained "For every one we kill we get paid."

"Hmm... that sounds like a good idea." Momo said, smiling

(End Flashback)

* * *

"What!?" They all exclaimed

"Yep, we made up the name and I asked Momo to ask Yuzu to bring our offer to heaven." I explained "Now for every demon we kill, we get paid in cash!"

"Holy crap, they flipped the bitch on us!" Fuujin exclaimed

Me and Momo held hands and jumped in the air chanting, "We got your ass, we got your ass, we got, got, got, got, got your ass!"

"I can't believe you two got the gods to pay you." Po said, surprised "So, how much do we get paid?"

"Panda."

"What, I'm just asking."

Momo giggled "That part was Kohai's idea."

"I actually got it from the witchblade anime." I explained "For every demon we kill, we get two million dollars. That includes the demons we already killed!"

"Two million!" Po exclaimed "Wait, then with all the ones we've beaten including the ones from yesterday, that means we have... woof."

"Woof?" Shifu asked

"That's what people say when they can't believe how much money they have." I answered "Which means we are **FREAKING LOADED!"**

"I can't believe... those two are even human." Raijin muttered

"I guess the demon blades affected them more than they know." Po said, smiling "What's up with you Shifu?"

"Nothing, but now a thought crossed my mind." He answered "Junior can think all of this up... and yet he still has problems with math."

* * *

To be continued

That's right, I'm getting payed by the gods themselves! Chapter 14 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Karaoke Fun!

Demon Slayer

Chapter 14: Karaoke Fun!

This is all I had, but I think it's good. I only own me and my sword.

It was Saturday morning, and me, Po, and Shifu went to visit Momo at her spa; she was there, but Kongiku and Yuzuruha were nowhere in sight. "Hey, Where's Kongiku and Yuzu?"

"Well, they haven't been home since yesterday." Momo explained "Ever since I showed them the money we got from our business they left and never came back."

"I bet they went to a casino to party." I said, joking

"Actually... you might not be far off there." Momo muttered "What about you Kohai, what happened to your mom?"

"You're kidding right, when I told my mom she totally fainted." I answered "I think she's more proud of me than she's ever been before."

"Too bad your sisters left, Kongiku really had big masamunes." Po said, smiling

I think Po was trying to be sneaky, but me and Shifu understood and whacked him upside the head; I felt like destroying him, but Momo laughed and said, "Thanks guys but it's ok, even I know that Kongiku have big boobs."

(A/N: Po tried to be sneaky by saying 'masamune' which means undefeatable breasts.)

"Still, Po should learn to keep his big mouth shut." I groaned

"I actually look up to my sisters, I hope I can be just like them."

'Just like them, just like Kongiku... Momohime's masamunes." I thought "Uh, hey is that for karaoke?"

Momo saw the TV and mircophones I was pointing to and said "Yeah, hey why don't we sing it out for today?"

"Well, I don't know." Po answered

"Po you're gonna sing, I had to in front a dozen people in front of the beach so it's time you had your turn." I explained "Besides, I kind of want to here you sing, you too Shifu."

"Very well, I guess I can try." Shifu said, smiling "So, who's going first?"

"I will, I'm gonna sing 'My grave' by Becky Bealing." Momo answered "It's a little short, but it's still good."

"Let's go Momo!" I cheered

(A/N: For those who don't know the song, it's from Christie's ending from dead or alive 4... another foreshadow to a new story I'm thinking of.)

As the music started to play, she started to go into a trance; it was like when she used a demon blade, her body started to move in a seductive while she was singing.

Never been dead but  
Seen so many deaths  
Heart is like ice that's  
Dangerously sharp cold

Yet it'll be you  
Who'll slowly melt down and gone.  
I wanna see you  
Gone forever

(Rap):  
I've been loved by many many lovers but I  
Never been in love, never never loved anyone  
Devil castin' shadow, came down to my soul and  
Never been dead, but I've seen many many deaths  
Wanna see you gone, it's you who'll go down

Melt to the ground, go right to my grave

'That was very sexy... I like it.' I thought

We all applauded to Momo's performance, she ended up blushing and bowing down to us; when she came back she asked "How did I do Kohai?"

"I-I was surprised by it all, you were awesome!" I complimented

"Thanks, ok Po your turn!" She called out

"What, I don't know any songs." Po said, nervously

"Why don't you sing kung fu fighting?" I asked

"I don't know it."

"They the show the lyrics on the TV." I explained "Just believe in yourself, and you'll do great big bro."

"That's the first time you called me that."

"Well if you do good I'll say it some more."

"Ok, alright here I go!"

The music started playing slow and started getting higher and higher; and right when it gets more upbeat, Po starts singing the lyrics.

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing

(repeat)..make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning

I couldn't believe how good Po was, I actually whistled to his performance; when he came down to the stage he asked, "How was I!"

"You were awesome big bro!" I answered

"You were great!" Momo agreed

"You did very good panda." Shifu said, smiling "I guess it's my turn."

"Hang on Shifu, I'm gonna sing with you." I explained "I want to get it over with anyway."

"Hm very well, what song will we sing?" He asked

"If you wouldn't mind, fly me to the moon." I answered

"Alright."

The music was instumental, the violins were the most beautiful things I ever heard; and when the music started I started off singing lyrics.

Junior: Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.

Fill my heart with song,  
and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!

The music playing was so beautiful, I honored to sing this song; when the lyrics came back, Shifu stepped fowrard and started singing.

Shifu: Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.

Fill my heart with song,  
and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!

I was surprised to hear Shifu's singing, he's actually pretty good; when I looked at Po and Momohime I saw her shed a tear, I was happy to know that she liked the song. The lyrics came back again, but this time me and Shifu started to sing together.

Both: Fill my heart with song,  
and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!

Junior: In other words, I... love... you!

When the music stopped we waited for an applause, instead we got and applause with the Po and Momo crying; we took it anyway and bowed, their crying made me ask, "Was the song that good?"

"It was beautiful, you were amazing Kohai." Momo said, tearfully

"I never knew you had a great voice Shifu." Po said, surprised

"You never asked." Shifu joked

"I felt like it was the right thing to sing, like I was listening to my emotions." I explained "My emotions just wanted me to say 'I love you'."

Everyone was looking at me with suspicious looks, Momo's look caught me by surprise because she was turning as red as a tomato; she looked down and said, "Excuse me, I think I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh, ok then." I said, watching her leave "What's wrong with Momo?"

"Can't you tell?" Po asked

"What?"

"That whole song was pointed directly at Momohime." Shifu answered "You actually have strong feelings for her... more than you know."

"Feelings, you mean that I..."

Meanwhile in the hot srpings, Momohime was crying to herself; as her tears fell to the water she held her chest feeling a strong sensation in her body, she thought, "What is this feeling, why does it get stronger when I think of Kohai? Does this feeling mean that I...?"

* * *

To be continued

Momo and I finally realize our feelings, also just so everyone knows, those songs belong to there respective owners. Chapter 15 coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Death and Kidnapping

Demon Slayer

Chapter 15: Death and Kidnapping

Before I start I'd like to say, **Happy Birthday Black Raider**! I only own me and my sword Kageichi.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and I felt like a train wreck, when I got into the livingroom I laid on the couch and felt like sleeping again; I turned to see Shifu on the other couch, he saw my tired look and asked, "Did something happen?"

"You were there remember?" I replied "But thats not it, I just had a crazy dream."

"Is that so, what was it about?" He asked

"Well, it was about me and Momohime." I answered "She came to the front door and started crying, the next thing I knew she came close to me and I embraced her in a hug. At first I thought it was alright, but then it changed to a dark scene in my room. The TV was on and we were..."

I couldn't finish the sentence, my face turned so red that steam started to come out of my ears; I kept thinking of the dream I had, I couldn't believe I thought of me and Momo... making love. 'That's it, I'm never watching Gantz before bed again.'

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, can I ask you something?" I asked "Could you tell me... what love is like?"

Shifu looked stunned, I never thought I'd see him like that before; he also started stuttering, he said, "W-Well you see, when a man and a women love each other they... well they..."

"Not that kind of love, I mean the emotion!" I exclaimed "Geez you act you never talked about it before, didn't you teach Tai Lung and Tigress when they got older?"

"Forget it, why are you asking me this?" Shifu asked

"I wanted to know, I felt like I never knew what it was." I answered "I just feel like I don't know it, not after meeting her."

I think he knew how I felt, mostly because he said, "To tell the truth I really don't know, love is something that you find when you meet someone. When you meet the person you feel something inside, a sensation that you thought would never happen. Never let her go, protect her with your life, and most of all... let Momo know how you feel."

"Let her know... how I feel?" I asked

"Even if the very moment you do tell her... you die in front of her." Shifu answered

I was shocked to hear that, to die after telling Momo how I feel; would I really be able to do that, could I...!? 'What is this feeling, is it Tai Lung again? But it feels far away, it's coming from...!?'

When I rushed to the door, Shifu asked, "Where are you going?"

"Momo's in trouble, I have to go!"

"I'll come with you, Po's already there." He explained "But shouldn't you change into some clothes first?"

"Oh yeah, right."

* * *

While I was getting ready, Momo was back home with Po and her sisters; she felt confused about what happened yesterday, Po took the chance and said, "Thinking about Junior?"

"Huh, um..."

"You can tell me, I won't tell."

"Yes, I don't know what to do." Momo sighed

"Just tell him how you feel." Po explained "Jun's a little hard to figure out, but I can tell that he's sensative and has an eager attitude. He also has a kind demeanor, but he knows when to show a little anger when someone messes with him."

"Wow Po, you sure know him." Momo said, smiling

"That's what big brothers do." He said, laughing "Trust me when I say he likes you, he'd protect you in a heartbeat."

"Kohai really cares for me...!?" Momo felt a chill go down her spine 'What is this feeling, I felt this before. Oh no!'

"Momo, whats wrong?" Kongiku asked

"Kongiku, Yuzuruha get out of here!" She exclaimed

But it was too late, a dark void appeared in front of them and inside appeared Tai Lung; Po stood in front of her in a fighting stance ready for anything, Tai Lung smirked and said "You two must be the fox dieties, I'd like for you to tell me where the sword is."

"Sword, what sword?" Yuzu asked

"Don't play dumb, where is the Kuromitsu blade?" Tai Lung retorted "The blade holds power, and with it along Kuzuryu, I'll rule the world as a god!"

"Sorry Tai, but I can't let that happen." Po replied "How about you Momohime?"

Momo went into a fighting stance and said, "I won't let you either, I don't know about the blade you want... but I'll definetly never give it to you!"

Tai Lung chuckled at the fact that they were trying to stop him, "So you're going to fight like that, I guess I'll fight too. Its been a while since I've done kung fu on anyone."

Tai Lung attacked the both of them, but they quickly didged with ease; Po attacked first with three punches and a sweep kick, but when Tai Lung dodged it Momo jumped into the air and attacked with a flying kick. Tai Lung smirked and quickly grabbed her leg before she hit his face, he then threw her away but Po intercepted the throw and placed her on the ground. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, he's so strong." She groaned

"Momohime, catch!" Yuzuruha called

Yuzu threw Momohimes sword and she quickly grabbed it; as the samurai armour appeared on her shoulders, she charged and exclaimed, "Vanishing Wasp!"

Momo disappeared behind Tai Lung, but an image of her stood in front of him and attacked with a barrage of sword thrusts; when she got behind him she attacked, but he fully unsheathed Kuzuryu and blocked her attack with his sheath while destroying the image with his blade. "I'll admit that you're skilled, you're the first to make me fully unsheath Kuzuryu. Because of that... you opened yourself to death."

Dark energy started to disperse from the sword, attacking both Po and Momo; though they only had a few cuts, the both of them fell to the ground. "No... I can't... lose."

"Now, where is Kuromitsu!?" Tai Lung exclaimed

The two dieties tried to keep quiet, but Tai Lung saw how they were near the small shrine and knew exactly where it was; Tai Lung smirked and and went towards it, he crushed the shrine and in his hand was a a sword in a black sheath. When me and Shifu arrived we were shocked to see Momo and Po on the floor, when I saw Tai Lung unsheath the sword I could feel the demonic power coming from it. "This is it, with these two swords... **I WILL BECOME GOD**!"

"Shifu take care of them!" I said, unsheathing Kageichi

"But he's too powerful, you might..."

"Like you said before, I might die here." I explained "If I'm going down, I'm taking him down with me."

"Are you certain?" Shifu asked

I gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll live."

"You again, do you really think you can win?" Tai Lung smirked

I grabbed Momohime's sword and felt the same power from before, while getting into a stance I said, "Let's do this!"

I charged at full speed and clashed with Tai Lung, the power coming from our blades were catastrophic; I attack with a barrage of sword thrust and he just countered with his own, our clash was destroying everything near it. I knew that if I didn't try to finish it here everyone would be hurt... including Momohime. "Alright take this: Double Moon!"

I did a double waning moon and unleashed two shockwaves at Tai Lung, I thought I got him but it turns out I only injured him a little; at least I was able to injure him, that made me realize, "That even gods can get hurt: X Arc!"

I launched an X shaped shockwave so large, that it left an X shaped mark in the room; I felt tired, I gave my all on those attacks. "Please, please let it be finished here."

But the next thing I knew, shockwaves of dark energy attacked me; it was so strong that I let go of the swords in my hands, I could taste the blood coming from my mouth. Tai Lung stepped forward and said, "You've been practicing, but even your strength isn't enough to beat Kuromitsu and Kuzuryu. Now, who should I kill first?"

"K-Kohai..."

I turned to see Momohime struggling to stand up, that's when I saw Tai Lung giving a demonic smile; I exclaimed, "Momo run!"

"She'll be the first!"

Tai Lung lunged at Momo, she was to weak to move out of the way, "Move, move you stupid body... **MOVE**!'

A large scream enveloped the room, and when I opened my eyes I saw Tai Lung in front of me with his right arm through my chest; when he took it out I felt my entire body falling to the ground, my blood falling out of my body like a river. "That power, that was Kuzuryu's. I see, you gained some of Kuzuryu's power from our last fight and used it to save her. It seems pathetic that you would do that."

"Shut up... I don't care if you insult me... but don't you ever say that Momo's life is pathetic!" I said, struggling to get up "Her life means everything to me!"

"Kohai please stop, just stop fighting!" She pleaded

When I turned around I saw Momohime crying, I placed my hands on my shoulders and smiled; I said, "Don't cry ok, I want you to always be happy... I want you to live your live to the fullest."

"Kohai..."

"From the moment I met you... I felt a strong feeling, because of it I felt happy." I said, struggling to smile "I wanted to protect you, I wanted to see your sweet smile for as long as I could."

I could feel my conciousness fading, if I was gonna say it I had to do it now. "Momohime... I have to tell you..."

"Please, just stop!" Momo pleaded, tearfully

"Please don't cry, I want you to be happy... and I want you to know that... I... love... you."

That was it, my whole life ended right there; I was actually happy, 'At least I was able to tell her how I felt. I guess... I can die in peace.'

"Kohai... why did you...!?"

Tai Lung grabbed her by the neck and said, "I feel like I should take something with me, she'll do just fine."

"Tai Lung!" Shifu exclaimed

But it was too late, Tai Lung disappeared with Momohime in his arms; everyone came towards me and morned over my death, "He was so young, why did he have to die?"

"Junior, I'm so sorry." Po said, crying "I'm sorry for teasing you about liking Momo, I didn't mean for it to go this far."

"It's not your fault panda, it's mine." Shifu said, teary eyed "I was the one who told him to protect her, even if it meant losing his life."

"We can save him." Yuzu explained "We can Inarimyojins healing arts, he's probably the only one who can save her now."

* * *

To be continued

I won't give up, I'll save Momo no matter what! Chapter 16 coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Drag me to Hell

Demon Slayer

Chapter 16: Drag me to Hell

A movie reference, so had to do it. You all know what I own so I'm not gonna say it.

* * *

'Where am I, is this the next life? Is this heaven... or is it hell?" I thought 'If I am... I guess I deserve it, after all the killing I've did I might as well be there. At least I told Momo how I felt, I hope she's not that sad over my death. Momo if you could hear me, I want you to be happy, and when you get to heaven I want you to know that I'll find a way to be with you.'

"Help me." A voice echoed "Please help me."

"What?" I asked

"Wake up!"

"Huh!?"

I jumped right out of my thoughts to find myself embraced in a giant bear hug, it was Po crying tears in his eyes; he looked at me and said, "He's alive, your ok!"

"Po, what happened?" I asked "I thought I died."

"Actually you did, but we were able to bring you back." Kongiku answered

I felt my body and realized that the whole in my chest was gone, like it was never there. "Wow, Inarimyojin's healing arts really work. Where's Momo?"

No one answered me, I knew something was wrong. "Hey what happened, where's Momo?"

Yuzu went teary eyed and said, "Tai Lung... he took her."

"What!?" I exclaimed 'It's all because of me, I couldn't do anything.'

I knew that I couldn't do anything, I tried protecting Momo and ended up loosing her to Tai Lung; I gave it my all, but my all just wasn't enough. "It was all my fault, I couldn't save her even if I wanted to. I wasn't strong enough... to save her."

A hand smacked my face, it was Shifu with glaring eyes; he exclaimed, "How could you think that, even if your opponent was stronger you've would've gave your life to protect her! You did, and this is what happened. But that doesn't mean you give up here!"

"What?" I asked

"You love her with every fiber of your being!" Shifu answered "No matter what happens, you have to save her. Even if you have to go down to hell yourself!"

Shifu was right, I have to fight for what I care about; I wasn't going to let it end, "I'll save her, Kongiku I need you to tell me the way."

"The way?" She asked, confused

"Yeah, there's only one thing to do... I'm going to hell." I answered "That's the most likely place Tai Lung would go, and since you showed Momohime's ancestor the way I thought you might know."

"I do, I just didn't think it would come to it."

"So that's the plan, we go and save Momo!" Po exclaimed

"No,_ I_ go and save Momo." I corrected "You guys stay here."

"What!?"

"The place is going to be crawling with demons Po, I don't want anyone getting hurt." I explained "That... and you'd kind of be in my way."

"But..."

"Panda let him go, this is his fight." Shifu agreed "But you're not going to go with nothing but swords, you'll need more."

"More?"

Shifu held something in his hands but I couldn't see it because of the cloth on top of it, but when he moved it I was surprised to see two guns; they were double barreled handguns, they were colored black and had two symbols in between them. I couldn't understand them because they were in chinese, "What do they say?"

"Dark hero." He answered, smiling "I thought it would fit you perfectly."

"Awesome, I can't wait to bust some caps!" I said, eagerly

"Take these as well, they're for Momo."

Shifu then gave me four more guns, they were just like mines only red; they had four symbols that I couldn't understand, then Shifu said, "They're called reacurring love."

To tell the truth I saw that name coming, I thought, 'Why did he give four to Momo, unless... Shifu you freaking rock right now!"

"We've given those guns special powers." Yuzuruha explained "You can summon torture devices and use them on any demon you fight with them."

"That's very kinky... I like it!" I exclaimed "But how'd you get these anyway?"

"Did you ever wonder what I did with the money from school?" Shifu answered "You're looking at them."

I felt like laughing, but I knew I had to get serious; so with guns in hand and my sword along with Momo's with me I followed Kongiku to the location, but the location really surprised me, "You're kidding me right, the portal to hell... **IS AT MY OLD SCHOOL!"**

We were in the back of the school with the playground next to it, the ground glowed red with demonic power; I still felt freaked out, Po tried to cheer me up saying, "What's the matter, don't tell me your scared?"

"Not really, but I am freaked out to know that a portal to hell is right near my house." I muttered

"Don't worry, this portals only temporary." Yuzu assured "But you have to hurry, as far as I can tell you have three hours until it's closed."

"Great... nothing makes things better than a time limit." I said, sarcasticly 'Well... time to go.'

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Po asked

"I'm sure, I promise to come back." I assured "Let's do this, Honki De Iku Ze!"

With that I jumped straight into the portal, not knowing where it would put me; back at a school, Shifu said, "Now we wait, and hope that they come back."

It was only five minutes and I was still falling, 'Ok what the hell, it takes this long to get to hell? No what do I do?'

While I waited I realized that it already passed half an hour, I felt like killing myself from boredom. "Agh, why is this hole so long! Hey, my stop is here."

With elegant grace, I landed perfectly on the ground but I was surprised what hell looked like; it was nothing but fire and mountains, and in the fire were the souls of the deceased. 'Actually... I saw this coming.'

"Ok, where do I go now?" I asked out loud

Right after I said that I saw an entire amry of demons, oni, tengu, and ninjas; I kind of realized that my questions were getting answered real easily, "Alright, looks like I'm moving forward."

I grabbed Kageichi and Momo's sword in both of my hands, the power from the two demon blades overflowed in my bodies; I felt the urge to kill everything in my path, I exclaimed, "Listen up all you sluts, hoes, and bitches! My name is Junior Gordon... **AND I'M ABOUT TO FUCK YOUR WORLD UP!"**

(A/N: You'll only hear that quote twice.)

I launched myself into the air and fell into the onslaught of demons, I sliced a giant red oni with in an X shaped slash and felt the blood on my face; it felt amazing, I felt like my body was on fire. "Alright, now for the rest of you!"

(A/N: I was listening to the Bayonetta remix of fly me to the moon, it rocks out loud!)

I dodged every attack that came at me, and with every projectile they fired I reflected back at them; I headed towards two ninjas and did a combo, stabbing one sword in a ninjas head and decapitating the other. The more blood that came on me the more I felt alive, I felt like I was loosing my mind, but I was completely in control of my body. That's when I realized something, 'I think I'm getting addicted to this.'

"Alright, time to bust a cap in yo ass!" I exclaimed

I grabbed my guns and started shooting everything that came at me, I even closed my eyes to make it more interesting; the demons fell like flies and I wasn't even looking, when I opened my eyes I found one red oni in front of me. "Let's see what these guns can do: Iron Maiden!"

With the guns power, I summoned a giant iron maiden with spikes on the inside; I went for an attack when the oni wasn't looking and kicked him straight into the maiden, when it slammed itself closed the only thing that came out was its blood. I could feel all the blood on my body, it actually fell from my hair. "My god, it's like a blood orgy just happened here. How much time do I... holy crap it's already passed an hour, I gotta bolt!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the deepest pit of hell, Tai Lung stood watching as I killed every demon that came in my way. "You're in my way, now face my awesomesauce!"

"He's still alive!?" He exclaimed "No matter, if he comes I'll make sure to finish him for good."

* * *

To be continued

I'm back, and I told you guys I'd get guns! Chapter 17 coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17: True weilder

Demon Slayer

Chapter 17: True weilder

* * *

It had already been two hours and I still didn't get anywhere, turns out the hell was like in japanese myths it had seven levels to it; the last six weren't that bad... except the fourth level, they spammed the hell out of those arrows at me. I got a little scarred and bruised but it I stood my ground and kept going, I wasn't going to stop until I saved Momohime. 'Help me, please..."

"That voice again, is it Momohime?" I asked out loud "No, it sounds like a guy."

"Please, help me." The voice repeated

"Who are you!?" I exclaimed, but there was no answer "Forget it, this is the last level... time to work!"

I slowly opened the door and found nothing but darkness, but I could feel the tremendous power coming from deep inside; the further I went inside the more the power engulfed me, that's when I felt something by my foot. The lights suddenly came on and I realized that it was the head of a man with horns, "I see that your enjoying your stay in hell?"

I looked forward to see Tai Lung in front of me while sitting in a chair, from the smirk on his face I coud tell who this man was. "No way, you killed the devil?"

"No, I am the devil." He smirked "Now answer my question, how are you still alive?"

"Inarimyojin's healing arts saved me." I answered "By the way, thanks alot for that hole in my chest you douchebag!"

"Someone's angry, so why are you here?" Tai Lung asked "Let me guess, you want your girl back don't you?"

Lights appeared behind Tai Lung, and to my surprise Momohime was behind him; she hung on a cross with her kimono torn and body bruised, the thought of what he did made me so enraged. 'Please, help me.'

'That voice again, who the hell are you?' I thought

"Hey, you don't mind if I borrow these do you?"

I was so wrapped up in thought that I didn't realize that Tai Lung snatched two of the four guns Shifu wanted me to give to Momo, when he pulled the trigger time seemed to slow down. Before the gun came between my eyes the voice in my head finally reacted, **'MOVE ALREADY!'**

I dodged and with dark hero in my hands I countered his shots with my own, we spun around in and with guns pointing each other we fired and they ended up flying above us; before Tai Lung pointed the other gun I kicked it out of the way and started shooting at him, I tried attacking with kung fu while shooting but he took the gun out of my hand and threw the both of us in the air with a backflip kick. We landed upside down and attacked with a clash of kicks, with one clash we came rightside up and grabbed our guns pointing them at each other. "Ok I'll admit, that was awesome! Now what are you going to do with those swords, you said you wanted to become god but your now the new devil, so what's the deal?"

Tai Lung chuckled and said "Can't you tell by now?"

I thought about at first, he goes after two of the most dangerous swords and then he kills the devil himself; I couldn't figure out his plan, then it hit me. **"You're gonna cause the apocalypse!?"**

"Exactly!" He exclaimed "Think about it, between the battle of angels and demons, there will be no one to stop me from achieving my goal. I will become god, and then I'll rule this world!"

No way I'll let that happen, I grabbed Kageichi and Momo's sword and said "I'd say go to hell but were already there, so I'll just have to kill you and take your title. This place would be alot better with me anyway."

Tai Lung grabbed Kuzuryu and Kuromitsu, the power coming from them was immense. "If you think you can... then come at me!"

We charged at each other and unleashed a massive amount of power, the power was amazing; I tried to pin him down by attacking repeatedly, the more I kept him down the bigger the crater I created. But he pushed me back by attacking with Kuromitsu, I blocked it and went back at him. "I won't let you win!"

"Please, you lost twice and still haven't learned." Tai Lung retorted "Are you really in a hurry to die again?"

"No, I'm going to live... I have to for Momohime!" I exclaimed "This power is amazing, its demonic, but I won't let it control me. With this power I'll protect everyone in this world, and even if I lose my mind I'll do whatever it takes... to keep Momo happy: X Arc!"

I launched an X shaped shockwave at him and charged an attack, the attack damaged him but it seemed it wasn't enough; then by using the power of Kuzuryu he summend an army of souls with weapons around me, "What do you think, how do you feel about winning now?"

"What I feel..."

I sheathed Momo's sword and focused my power into Kageichi, Tai Lung was surprised to see images of me floating in the air; they then started attacking with a barrage of shockwaves, each one destroyed every soul around me. "Is a Disturbance!"

I jumped into the air and landed a giant shockwave, it was so strong that Tai Lung couldn't stop it; I thought it was the end, "Alright, time to...!?"

I felt two blades go through my stomach and behind me was Tai Lung smirking, he took them out and my body fell to the ground; my body already gave up, I couldn't move at all. "Like I told you, it was over from the start."

'No, I can't die here." I thought "I gotta get up, there's no way I'll stop here... I guess its time to lose it.'

"Now stay down, beg for...!?"

I got up in his face and threw him in the air with an uppercut, and while suspended in the air I held him close and we started spinning to the ground. "Here's a ninja gaiden technique for ya; Izuna Drop!"

I slammed his head into the air and jumped out of the way, he got up and looked surprised; I gave a menacing smile and started licking my lips in exctasy, he knew exactly what I did. "So, you gave yourself up to the demon blades."

"Sure did, and it feels great. Let's see if you can enjoy it!" I said, smiling 'Man, I forgot how this felt. I have to finish this off before I completely lose my mind.'

I jumped at him and tried to attack, Tai Lung dodged but he I was able to hit his side; the taste of his blood made me want more, I kept attacking until I was able to get more blood on my blades. "Your blood excites me, it tastes so good. I want it all... GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!"

'Man, I never knew how much I liked this. Maybe I am getting addicted, it feels good in a way.' I thought 'This is going on long enough, I have to finish this quick!'

"I'll going to kill you, and take your blood for my own!" I exclaimed "Time for a hanging!"

I kicked him into the air, and with the power of dark hero I summoned a chain that stuck to his neck; I jumped to the other side and pulled the other part of the chain with all my strength, he hit the ceiling but he was still alive. "What's the matter, is Junior gonna have to choke a bitch!"

I pulled repeatedly until his head started bleeding, his head was bruised it looked like one more would work; I was about to pull again, 'Please, help me.'

'Damn, who are you?' I thought 'What do you need help from?'

'Help me, save me from this demon.' The voice

I understand now, this person is being used by Tai Lung; it couldn't be,"Enough, now die!"

Tai Lung broke the chains that held him, and with rage in his eyes he attacked me with Kuzuryu; but I grabbed the sword with my hand, it hurt but I took it anyway. I returned to my senses and said, "I'm sorry, I should've seen it sooner. I'll save you."

"What are you talking about, you won't be able to save her!" Tai Lung said, raising Kuromitsu

"I'm going to save Momo, but I was talking about Kuzuryu."

I stabbed Kageichi in the neck and blood started to come out like crazy, and with Momo's sword in my other hand I started to attack every part of his body; I cut off the arm that held Kuzuryu and grabbed it in my mouth, and with one strike I charged straight through him. I sheathed both swords and then started to sheath Kuzuryu, "Sayonara... Tai Lung."

After I sheathed the sword Tai Lungs whole body was destroyed, his blood falling on my face; but I was unaware of it because I found myself in a mindscape. The world was filled with demonic flames, and in front of me lied a giant white dog with red eyes. "You're the dog god... Inugami right?"

"Yes, thank you for saving me." Inugami answered "Tai Lung used me to try and become god, I couldn't stop him."

"Wait, I thought you wanted that?" I asked "Weren't you influencing him?"

"No, I changed over the years." He explained "It was all thanks to that one ninja."

"Kisuke." I said, then a thought came to me 'So I guess he choose the third ending, he had Oboro Muramasa with him then. What should I do as his descendant?"

"Now I must stop all of this... even if I have to be alone for eternity."

"No, you don't have to be alone!" I exclaimed "It's never good to be alone, sometimes it's just good to feel the warmth of others. If you think your alone in this world... you're not. Because I'm here with you."

"You want me... to be by your side?" Inugami asked

"Of course partner, we're friends after all." I said smiling

"... Thank you, but what is your name?"

"Oh it's Junior, but you can call me Kohai."

"Kohai then."

I woke up from the mindscape and found myself in the same room, I picked up Kuromitsu and started heading to Momohime; when I took her off the cross I tried to wake her up, "Momo wake up, come on wake up!"

"K-Kohai, is that you?" Momo stuttered

"Yes it's me, you remember?" I asked

She came at me with tears in her eyes, her warm embrace made me happy. "You're alive, I can't believe it!"

"Of course I am, I'd never leave you alone in the world." I said, smiling "Believe me when I say... that your are not alone."

That comment just made her cry even more, I was so glad; but then I remembered, "Crud we gotta go, we only have an half hour left before the portal closes!"

"Um, okay?" She said, confused

I gave back her sword along with Kuromitsu, she looked confused when I did. "That sword was Jinkuro's, and since he's a part of you this belongs to you. Use it well."

When we turned around we saw a swarm of demons blocking our way out, one saw Tai Lung's body parts around the room and said "No way, a human killed our leader!?"

'Oh yeah, now that Tai Lung's dead I take the title of ruler.' I thought, smiling "Alright listen up, I'm the new devil here and I say you let us through!"

"Like hell we will, no way we'll take orders from a human!" A demon exclaimed "Come on, let's kill...!?"

Momohime shutted him up with Kuromitsu, mostly by cutting him in half; I could feel the bloodlust coming from her body, she lost herself like I did. "Hm, it's so good. Let me feel your blood on my body!"

"Hey Momo, here's a present from Shifu!" I exclaimed

I throw her two of the reacurring love guns and she quickly grabbed them, she could feel the power coming from them and started licking her lips; when the demons came at her she started shooting like a pro, two came from her at both sides and she countered with a split kick. They grabbed her legs but Momo knew that would happen and shot them point blank in the head. While ascending to the ground she saw the two other guns on the ground, a large red oni launched a shockwave on the ground and they flew in the air. Momohime knew what to do and did a frontflip towards the oni, when they were near one gun got magnetized to her ankles and she stood on the oni's head with the gun automatically shooting. When the demons jumped and surrounded her she did a spin kick near the the gun flying above her, it magnetized to her right ankle and started attacking everyone around her. "That was bloody amazing, I never felt so much pleasure. I could dance the night away!"

I was impressed, but then I got surprised when she stabbed a demon with his own spear; Momo started dancing around it while shooting from both her hands and feet, it was pretty... sexy. "Oh wow, I should've been a pole dancer!"

"Ok that's enough!" I said, jumping into action "Can we finish this already?"

"Be my guess." Momo said, smiling

With all the demons around us we unleashed an onslaught of gunshots, unlike me Momo was shooting upside down with the guns on her ankles; we started shooting in every direction, I was impressed in how flexible she was. We then finished after it looked like they stopped fighting, "Are you done, cause I'm starting to get ticked off."

"If not, I'd love to dance some more." Momo said, kissing her gun

It only took a moment for them to understand, but they bowed and said "All hail lord..."

"Kohai." I answered

"All hail lord Kohai!" They exclaimed

"Now listen up, I don't want any of you to mess with the human world anymore." I explained "If you don't obey, I'll kill you myself!"

"Yes my lord, what about our plan for the apocolypse?" One demon asked

"That will never happen, we have to keep order in the world." I answered 'Wow, I'm really good at this."

Then I remembered the time, I looked at my cell phone and found out that my time was up; I didn't know what to do, but then I got an idea. "Hey you, yeah the small oni. I want you to take me back to the human world."

"Y-Yes sir!" He obeyed

Back in the human world, the portal to hell started closing and everyone thought we didn't make it; Po completely fell to tears, "They can't be gone, they just can't."

"Panda, you have to face reality." Shifu said, teary eyed "They're..."

"Hey!"

They all turned around to see me and Momo smiling, "We're back, sorry we're late."

Everyone was happy, Kongiku and Yuzu started hugging Momohime while Po started squeezing me to death; he let go though but was stil crying, Shifu was happy too and asked "How, how did you escape?"

"Kohai asked a demon to bring us back." Momo answered "I'm still amazed that they think of you as their master."

"Master, you mean..."

"Yep, your looking at the new ruler of hell." I said, smiling "Tai Lung took down the old one, and I took him down taking his title for myself."

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed "That is totally insane!"

"At least all of you are ok." Kongiku said, smiling

"Wait, is that Kuzuryu!" Yuzu exclaimed

She pointed at the sword in my hand and I nodded to say 'yes', everyone was shocked but I said, "Don't worry, he's actually nice. Kisuke made sure of that."

"Your ancestor?" Po asked

(A/N: Sorry guys for spoiling the game, but it's the only way to fill this plot hole. If you don't wanna read it then go further down the page, or don't read this chapter at all.)

"Yeah, Kisuke took Kuzuryu and used it for good." I explained "All his rage must've been washed away over the years, that must've been how the third ending of the game... well ended. Why don't you come out and say hi?"

Everyone looked surprised and confused, "Don't be afraid, these guys are my friends and they're yours too."

Suddenly the sword started glowing and in front of me was Inugami himself, but he was a little different; he was still a white, red eyed dog, but he appeared as a small puppy. "What the, I thought you were a giant dog god!"

"I am, it doesn't mean I can't change the way I look." Inugami said, smiling "Pleased to meet you all, I am the dog god: Inugami."

"Aw he's so cute!" The girls exclaimed

"Thank you, now let me explain." He replied "Over the years with Kisuke I started to realize my wrong doings, and because of his help I swore that I would help him for all eternity, that included his descendants to come. But because of Tai Lung I became a weapon of destruction once again, but it all ended because of you Kohai."

"Don't worry about it." I assured "Hey Momo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Your sword, you never said its name before." I explained "So what is it?"

"Oh it's Aishiteruyo Muramasa." Momo answered, laughing "It's funny right, I love you muramasa."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah it is, Muramasa must've thought it'd be funny...!?"

I couldn't believe what happened next, Momo surprised me and kissed me on the lips; I was shocked at first, but then I realized that it felt right and accepted it. When she let go she hugged me and said, "Aishiteruyo, Kohai."

I felt like my heart melted from that comment, I hugged back and said. "Aishiteruyo, Momohime."

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Po teased

"It's about time they got together." Shifu said, smiling

"Thank you Inarimyojin for bringing these two together." The two dieties said in unison

"The two of you have a strong bond, it's heartwarming." Inugami said, but then realized something "I forgot about it."

"About what?" I asked

"I was still a little evil when Kisuke used me, so I made a curse for his descendants." He answered "The curse gives humans dog traits... along with other things."

"Other things...!?"

Everyone looked at me with shock, and when I put my hands on my head I felt something soft and furry; I looked in a mirror and a pair of black ears on my head, and behind me I saw a small black tail wagging. "What the hell!"

"It's really not that bad."

"What do you mean 'not that bad', I look like a freaking furry!" I exclaimed "This is crazy, I have a tail wagging like crazy, and my ears are moving around!"

"You'll get used to it." Shifu chuckled "If you like I can show you how to control them."

"Don't worry Jun, your actually pretty cute." Po teased

"Don't start, just be ready for some payback Po." I threatened

"You really are cute Kohai, like a puppy." Momo said, smiling

"Oh, well I guess I can get used to this." I said, blushing "Let's go home, I forgot to watch my anime yesterday and I need to see what happened on my shows."

"You and your anime, you're such an otaku." Po teased

"Same with you fanboy." I retorted 'My life... just got even more interesting.'

* * *

To be continued

I make one awesome devil, and I wouldn't mind some dog ears. Chapter 18 coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18: Enjoy it until it ends

Demon Slayer

Chapter 18: Enjoy it until it ends

Story isn't over yet, I still have to say goodbye to Po and Shifu, but till then we're gonna have some fun. I only own Me and Kageichi... and Aishiteruyo Muramasa since that was my idea, and also me and Momo's guns Dark Hero and Reacurring Love.

* * *

For those who don't know, my name is Junior Gordon. I'm just a regular 15 year old boy who loves video games and anime, but that all changed after I finally used the sword called Kageichi Muramasa and after I met those two. The two characters from kung fu panda: Po and Shifu, they told me that there was a person who carried the demon blade known as Kuzuryu. It had the power to make its user rule the world, and the only one who could stop it... was me. The reason was because that I was the descendant of the ninja known as Kisuke, with that I was destined to stop this person and to slay every demon that threatens the world. Along the way I met Momohime Narukami, a girl who shares the same destiny, a girl with more will power than I've ever seen, a girl who I realized... I have strong feelings for. I fought with all my strength, sometimes I felt like it wasn't enough, like right then and there... I was gonna die. I was right about that, but my will to live growed with the help of my friends, I was happy. I actually thought I was going to die alone, no friends or love ones to morn over me... but all of them helped me through it. They saved me from losing myself, they made me feel something that I never felt before. I felt like I was able to show my true self, like... I was finally able to live. Ok enough sentimental stuff, I gotta live today and to never look back at the past. "Hey Jun, come on only one more day of school."

"Oh yeah, coming Po." I answered

I grabbed Kageichi, Kuzuryu, and my guns Dark Hero and hid them with in some cloths and my bookbag; I got dressed in my school uniform and walked towards the front door, when I went outside I saw Po and Shifu waiting for me. "Ready for school?"

"I guess, I just hope my report card is good." I answered

"Ah yes, today are report card conferences." Shifu explained "Since I'm both your father I'll be taking them, I'd like to see how the both of you did."

"We did great, just great." Po muttered

"Let's hope."

I wondered what I would do all the time, sometimes I wondered how I'd live my life. But over the weeks I felt like I found something, I even made my own part time job that makes the big bucks... literally. When we got to the school Momohime was waiting for us, she had her two swords hidden in a sheath like me, and I could tell that she had her guns somewhere too. "Ohayo, Kohai-kun."

"Good morning to you too, Momo-chan." I said, smiling "Ready for school?"

"Yeah, I just hope I did good on the report cards." Momo answered

"Me too, let's keep our fingers crossed."

"You two sure are getting close." Po teased "I guess that kiss from sunday really made a hit between you two."

I got so embarrased that dog ears popped up from the top of my head, I whacked Po on the head and said. "Thanks alot, your lucky I have a hat with me."

Over the week I learned that the curse Inugami put on the blade is only temporary, but the ears and tail come back if I either want them to or if I'm embarassed. When the school day finally started the dog ears disappeared, through the day school was pretty normal. Except that everyone kept talking about how my hair was so long, and how me and Momohime were like couple. I ignored the hair thing but the couple situation was a little annoying, the thought wasn't that bad but we still felt like they were right. I love Momohime and I can tell that she feels the same way, but we wanted to keep it to ourselves. After the school day was over we headed towards the gym for our martial arts club, Shifu just waited for us and to our surprise was our report cards in his hands. He scared us a little by reading them with a threatening look that said 'If they don't get a good grade, I'll kill the three of them on sight.' "Momohime!"

"Y-Yes!"

His threatening look turned into a warm smile as he said, "You did very well, you were struggling with science but you showed that you could understand it. Because of that you got an A."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed

"Junior, Po!" Shifu called

"Y-Yes?" We answered

"The both of you had problems with math, you tried to get better but you were still struggling."

"Yeah." Po muttered

"But the both of you showed a strong determination, because of that you both got a B+." Shifu said, smiling "How did the both of you get better."

"Easy, we helped each other." I explained "I helped Momo with her science, while she helped us in math."

"Looks like they got you Shifu." Inugami said, appearing "The three of them showed alot of teamwork."

"You're right Inugami, you all did a good job."

"You got that right!" I said, smiling

"Maybe we can have some fun now." Momo replied

"Yeah!" Po agreed

But for some reason Shifu didn't answer, when I realized it I asked, "Hey Shifu, what's wrong?"

"Tai Lung's threat is over, it's time for me and Po to go home." Shifu answered

"W-What!?" I exclaimed

"We only stayed to help you defeat him, now that he's gone there's no reason for us to stay." Shifu explained "Both you and Momohime showed that you can work together, because of that I know I can leave you two alone."

"Master Shifu, thank you." Momo said, smiling

"But Shifu, I really liked being here." Po pleaded "I mean, well..."

"I already know panda, you like being Junior's older brother don't you?" Shifu asked

"Yeah, I liked hanging out with him." Po answered, blushing "Sure he sometimes gives in to the demon blade, sure he loses his mind. But he never forgets who he is, he always shows the will power to stay who he is... a boy with the strength to be himself."

"Po..." I was surprised, but I felt happy. "I feel the same way, but it's ok."

"What?"

"To tell the truth I knew this would happen, I figured it out since the very beginning." I explained "I actually accepted it, but still..."

"But what?" Shifu asked

"Would it be ok... if you could stay until Sunday?" I asked "I'd like to enjoy this until it ends, with you guys by my side."

I felt like I was pouring my heart out to them, and I actually was; Po actually cried from what I said, while Shifu smiled and said. "Alright, we'll stay till Sunday."

"Thanks, we can go to the beach again!" I said, smiling "Everyone can come too, even Inugami."

"M-Me?" Inugami asked

"Yeah, your our friend too." I answered "Besides, I want to give you guys a surpirse while we're there."

"Good idea, Kohai." Momo agreed

"It's settled then, we'll all go to the beach tomorrow." Shifu agreed "For our final days together, it's only the right thing to do. Till then let's continue training."

"Right!" We exclaimed 'Final days... I want to enjoy it until it ends.'

* * *

To be continued

Sentimental, sweet, heartwarming, pretty cool huh? Chapter 19 coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19: My Dear Friends

Demon Slayer

Chapter 19: My Dear Friends

This song came from Sonic Unleashed, and the other songs came from bayonetta. You know what I own anyway.

* * *

When Saturday finally came we all went to the beach, it was the same beach from last time so it still had the concert stage from before. I was going to have a real good time, and it looked like the girls from before remembered me too.

"Oh my god, girls look it's Junior"

"Your right, what did he do to his hair?"

"Who cares, it makes him look hotter!"

"Looks like the girls taken a liking to you." Po teased

"Yeah, I just hope they don't knock me out and take me to their room." I muttered 'Fangirls are freaking scary when they want to be, so I'm being careful."

"Po, Kohai!" Kongiku called

"Do you two mind rubbing oil on our backs?" Yuzu asked

They totally got us by surprise, I could feel the dog ears popping out along with the tail. "Dibs on Kongiku!"

"Oh my god, he has dog ears!"

"That's so adorable!"

"So is that tail!"

"That guy is cute too, he looks like a panda."

This is like one of the number one fantasies of a man, and Po and I were living it; the girls squealed in joy, I could tell that they wanted to go next. "Kohai, could you oil my back too?"

"Uh, sure Momo." I said, blushing

"Oh god, hey can you oil my back too?"

"Me too, then I'll oil yours!"

"Panda boy, can you oil mines next?"

"Me too, I wanna feel those soft hands of yours!"

'Wow, girls actually like me.' Po thought

After that whole situation both me, Po, and Momo started surfing the waves, while Shifu, Inugami, and the dieties watched from the beach; the two girls laid under an umbrella, while Shifu and Inugami watched the three of us surf. "You know Shifu, this is really nice."

"You're right, but you didn't do anything since we got here." Shifu replied

"Neither did you, besides just being here and knowing that I have friends makes me happy." Inugami said, smiling

"Hey guys, check us out!" Po called

Po was riding the surfboard while I stood on his shoulders, and Momo stood on mines; we were really having fun, but he wasn't paying attention and we ended up drowning in the water. Po and Momohime were ok, but unlike them I went back on land with a surprise in my hands. "Man, Po needs to pay attention."

"Po, Momohime, it's time to eat!" Shifu called

"Okay!"

"Um, I can't get out." Po shouted

Shifu was confused, but then he saw the thing and asked "Junior, what is that your holding?"

"Oh these, just a swimsuit." I said, smiling

"Aren't those...?"

"You got it Inugami." I answered "I told Po I'd get payback."

"Jun, give back my pants!" Po ordered

"Maybe later, why don't you stay in there for a while." I smirked

"JUNIOR!"

"Kohai, can you give them back please?" Momo pleaded

"Alright." I threw them in the water and said, "There, now hurry up!"

(Timeskip)

"Alright everyone, witness the awesomeness of chinese and japanese food at once!" Po exclaimed

Po pointed to a to a whole buffet of food, a combination of chinese and japanese food; there were two boats of takoyaki, there were bowls of noodles for each of us, and their were two bowls of bean dumplings. "Wow Po, this looks amazing!"

"Don't just thank me, thank my little bro too." Po said smiling

"Wow, Kohai you gotten so much better." Momo complemented

"Thanks, let's eat!" I exclaimed

The food was great, everyone loved it; when there was one more dumpling left I went for them, but then Po clashed his chopsticks with mines. Everyone could feel the tension coming between us, "Step away... from the dumpling panda."

"There's no way your getting the last dumpling." Po retorted "The last dumpling is the tastiest, and I'm going to be the one to eat it dog boy."

"Oh it's on tubby!"

We started a tug of war between the dumpling and our chopsticks, we started to walking around while fighting for it with kung fu action; I jumped into the air and threw him back into a pile of sand, "Got you, the dumpling is mine."

I was about to eat it, but then a red flash passed by and snatched it; I turned to see Shifu holding it in his chopsticks. "Sorry but Po is right, the last dumpling is always the tastiest."

"No way you're getting it!" I growled

I snatched the dumpling from him and we ended up getting in another fight, this one was alot tougher than Po's; but it even got tougher when Po came back in, but suddenly a white flash appeared and snatched the dumpling right from my hand. "What just happened!?"

"Don't look at me." Po said, turning to Shifu

"It wasn't me panda." Shifu assured

"Looking for this?"

We turned to see Inugami with a pair of chopsticks in his paw, and in the chopsticks was the dumpling; he threw it in the air, and as he was about to catch it in his mouth we all charged at it. I jumped off both of them and launched myself into the air, and at soaring speed I grabbed the dumpling in my mouth before Inugami. I fell in a sand castle but it was worth it. "Oh yeah, the last dumpling is the tastiest indeed."

"Oh well, I'll get it next time." Po said, smiling

"I must say, you were very awesome." Shifu chuckled

We all started laughing, but after we stopped we realized that the girls were at the concert stage; the were dancing to the music that ended after a few minutes. Momo walked over to us and said, "Kohai, come dance with me!"

"What?"

"Kongiku and Yuzuruha are gonna sing their own songs, and I wanna dance with you." Momo answered

"But I'm not good at dancing, I'm not good at regular fast dancing." I said with my dog ears falling down

I don't know why, but the look in her eyes made me say, "Ok, you two are dancing too!"

"Very well." Shifu agreed

"What, but...!?"

"Panda, never say die when you can try."

Momo pulled me in the crowd and said, "Don't worry, just feel the rhythm and you'll do great."

'Why not, here goes nothing' I thought

(A/N: This bayonetta song is called 'Misterious Destiny', but I changed the lyrics a little.)

Kongiku was the first on the stage, and as the music started to play a instrumental/hip hop tune, she started singing.

Momohime, you´re a mystery (Who)  
You come along with a destiny (are you?)  
This is your life, a battlefield telling you who you are  
(A mistery, Momohime)  
Momohime, this is your time (Hold tight)  
You gonna sparkle, you gonna shine (Moon light)  
Girl, when you fight it looks like a dance, you are magic, you´re magic...  
(you´re dancing beatiful, Momohime)

CHORUS  
Come on, come on! Come on, there´s only one way - your way  
Come on, come on! Come on, you know there´s only one way - your way  
Dance. Fight. Spin around, spin around  
Dance. Fight. Fly higher, fly higher, fly higher

Momohime, you bury your loneliness deep down in your eyes  
(Beatiful. Beautiful. So Powerful. So Lonely.)  
Sadness lies in your smile (Lonely heart)  
But victory shines in your eyes (You will find it)  
You´re still alive!  
(Deep down in your heart. Deep down inside. Victory!)

It was amazing, I was actually dancing like in a hip hop movie, and as the music repeated itself so did Kongiku.

Momohime, you´re a mystery (Who)  
You come along with a destiny (are you?)  
This is your life, a battlefield telling you who you are  
(A mistery, Momohime)  
Momohime, this is your time (Hold tight)  
You gonna sparkle, you gonna shine (Moon light)  
Girl, when you fight it looks like a dance, you are magic, you´re magic...  
(you´re dancing beatiful, Momohime)

CHORUS  
Come on, come on! Come on, there´s only one way - your way  
Come on, come on! Come on, you know there´s only one way - your way  
Dance. Fight. Spin around, spin around  
Dance. Fight. Fly higher, fly higher, fly higher

Momohime, you bury your loneliness deep down in your eyes  
(Beatiful. Beautiful. So Powerful. So Lonely.)  
Sadness lies in your smile (Lonely heart)  
But victory shines in your eyes (You will find it)  
You´re still alive!  
(Deep down in your heart. Deep down inside. Victory!)

When the music stopped I couldn't stop my body from moving, I guess I really liked it. "Wow, that was the most fun I ever had."

"Me too, I never knew I could dance like that." Po said, smiling

"Alright, now give it up for Yuzuruha!" Said the announcer

"Thank you, I hope you all like this." Yuzu said, smiling

(A/N: This is fly me to the moon again, but this is the climax mix from bayonetta.)

More music started to play, and as it became upbeat Yuzu started to sing.

Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.

Fill my heart with song,  
and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!

This whole thing felt great, I was surprised to see Shifu dancing but I stuck with Momohime; the music went on a loop and Yuzu sang again.

Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.

Fill my heart with song,  
and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!

In other words, I love you!

Everyone started to applaud at her performance, she was embarrassed but happy. "How was I?"

"You were awesome, Yuzuruha!" Momo answered "I really liked it!"

"Yeah, it freaking rocked!" Po agreed

"Guys, where's Kohai?" Inugami asked

"You guys remember him from last time, so give it up for Junior Gordon!" The announcer exclaimed

Everyone screamed in joy of seeing me, but that was mostly from the girls; I took a deep breath and said, "Thank you, this song is a tribute to two friends of mine. They helped me out though thick and thin, and in the end... they became part of my family. So this song is all for them."

(A/N: The Sonic unleashed song is called 'Dear my friend' by Brent Cash, the song really goes to this chapter.)

The music was beautiful was and instrumental, and as the lyrics came I finally started to sing.

Good times and bad times,  
I can count on being with you.  
I thank you for staying so true  
My life will go on a long time,  
Have to catch up when I see you  
And You are my reason I can make it through

I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue  
My heart will always be with you  
I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever,  
We're made for each other forever

I know life can be tough on you time and time again  
laughter maybe gone 'way  
I will wipe away my tears to-morrow  
Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away

(detached, then legato)  
I will be there if you need me  
And I know you'll do the same  
I can see you, I can hear you in my heart  
You will be here if I need you  
I will never have to guess  
'cause we are very special friends

(Instrumental)  
Oh-Ah

So send me a letter,  
let me know how you're doing.  
You are my lifetime and true friend.  
We'll never be forgotten,  
having trust is all we may need  
You are always with me in the life I lead

So far, far away from life I used to know  
worries are too far, too  
I will stop and close my eyes remember  
And at the rainbow I can take you,  
I will catch it for you

Memories you can recall  
With me any time of day  
You can reach out  
you can ask me in your soul  
I will answer when you call me  
I will come no matter how  
Cause we are very special friends

Just like a river that flows  
Just like stars in the dark night  
Lead me in the storm,  
Lead me in the dark  
You are the light of my life

Oh

(detached, then legato)  
I will be there if you need me  
And I know you'll do the same  
I can see you, I can hear you in my heart  
You will be here if I need you  
I will never have to guess  
'cause we are very special friends

Memories you can recall  
With me any time of day  
You can reach out  
you can ask me in your soul  
I will answer when you call me  
I will come no matter how  
Cause we are very special friends

Oh-ah...  
Oh-ah...

(Instrumental, fades to ending)

I wasn't surprised that people would get emotional, but I was amazed at how many girls started to cry.

"I love you, Junior!"

"That was so beautiful!"

"I'll be your friend, Junior!"

"Thank you all, I'm glad you enjoyed my song." I said, smiling "Well I gotta go."

I jumped off the stage and walked straight into a bear hug from Po, he was crying tears of Joy. "Jun that was amazing, you are the best little brother ever!"

"Thanks Po, but I can't breathe." I said, suffocating but he ignored me a little

"Shifu we can't go, not when he just poured his heart to us!"

"I would agree panda, but think about the valley." Shifu explained "Do you really want to leave it, along with the five and your father?"

"No, but..."

"Po, I said it's ok." I said, smiling "You have your duty as the dragon warrior of the valley of peace, you shouldn't leave it because of me... that just makes me selfish. Even if you guys are gone I'll never forget you, you'll always be my friends and a part of my family."

"Kohai, that was so beautiful!" The sisters exclaimed

'Was I making it that sentimental, I was actually just trying to be honest.' I thought "I'm really grateful that I met you guys, you made me... wake up to my true self."

"We're grateful too little bro, hanging out with you was the best." Po said, smiling

"Yes, it was... the best thing ever." Shifu agreed "Tomorrow is the day."

"I know, I'll make sure to say goodbye when it happens." I said, smiling 'Strong bods can never be broken, this one... will never break.'

* * *

To be continued

Tomorrow is the big day, will I be able to say goodbye? Chapter 20 coming soon.


	20. Chapter 20: Always Remember

Demon Slayer

Chapter 20: Always Remember

* * *

Today was Sunday, and it was finally time to say goodbye; I told myself that I would be ok with this, but... can I really live with them gone? 'What's that smell?'

I walked out of my room to see Po at the stove, I could tell from the smell that he was making pancakes. "Morning little bro, hungry?"

"Sure, are those blueberries?" I asked "How'd you get them in the pancakes?"

"It's a secret, I thought before we leave I could make breakfast." Po explained

"Thanks, I guess I'll dig in!"

The pancakes were delicious, the blueberries were so sweet that my dog ears popped out; when I took a deep breath I realized something, "Hey Po, where's Shifu?"

"He's outside, playing his flute." Po answered "You know, I don't think he wants to leave either."

'Shifu doesn't want to leave, I wonder why?" I thought "I think I'll go check on him."

When I went outside I found Shifu playing his flute, the music was tranquil and soothing I felt at peace; I felt a little sad to know that I wouldn't be able to hear it anymore, but I guess it's ok. "Good morning."

"Oh, good morning Shifu." I greeted "So, today is the day you leave right?"

"That's correct." Shifu answered "Are you sad?"

"A little, but what about you?" I asked "Po said that you didn't want to leave either."

He actually paused for a moment, it looked like he was sad. "Are you ok Shifu?"

"Yes but you're right, I know that it's the right thing to leave.... but it feels wrong to leave you alone." Shifu answered

"It's ok, to tell the truth I feel the same way." I said, smiling "Everyone get sad when they have to leave a friend, but if they remember the bonds they have... they'll always be together."

Shifu smiled and said, "I see you've gotten wiser."

"Actually... I got that from kingdom hearts." I said, laughing

The both of us actually laughed together, we were really having fun; I actually felt sad to know that this would be over, "I'm gonna miss this."

"Miss what?" Shifu asked

"Hanging out, you guys were the closest thing to friends I've ever had." I answered "Then after time... you guys became like a father and a older brother to me, I wish I could always feel this way."

Shifu looked depressed after I said that, "But it's ok, I could never forget you guys. This feeling I have will always be alive, because I'll always remember it."

"I guess you know more than me." Shifu said, smiling "I guess knowing that you'll be happy makes me a little better to leave you."

"Besides, I got Momo, her sisters, and Inugami with me." I explained "Speaking of which, I kind of thought Inugami would come out of his sword. I hope he's alright."

"Wow Jun, I didn't think you'd be worried over someone that tried to kill you." Po said, coming out

"It wasn't his fault, Tai Lung used him for his own plan." I pointed out "I'm sorry Shifu, I know that he's your son but... I couldn't allow him to make Inugami feel pain anymore."

I felt kind of bad, I was right in front of Shifu and told him about how his son was doing evil acts; but I had to for Inugami, he wasn't a bad person at all. But then I felt Shifu's hand on my shoulder, he smiled and said. "It's ok, I still regret not being a better father to him. But knowing that I was able to do better with you makes me feel better."

"That's good to know, I wonder where Momo is?" I asked

"Ohayo, Kohai-kun!"

Speak of the devil there she was, Momohime wearing the pink kimono I saw when we first met; she looked tired, I guess she was trying to hurry. "Ohayo, Momo-chan. I thought you weren't gonna make it."

"I'm sorry for being so late, but I wanted to bring something with me." Momo apologized "Please, take this with you."

"What is it?" Po asked

Momohime gave Shifu a small box, when he opened it he found a group of green herbs inside; he looked at Momo in confusing, but she said. "They're healing herbs, another version of Inarimyojin's healing arts. This is from me and my sisters, we want you to be careful on your way back home. But... please, you can't leave Kohai alone!"

"Momohime, thank you for worrying about me." I said, smiling "But it's ok, it's not like I'll forget about them. No matter what happens, a bond between friends can never be forgotten."

"Kohai... are you sure?" Momo asked

"Yeah, oh right!"

I ran back inside to look for something, and when I came back I brought a picture with me; Po was shocked and said, "Is that...!?"

"Yep, it's the picture I took of you guys when I first met you." I answered "I never really uploaded it on my computer, I'm not the kind of guy to blackmail my friends. So you guys can either take it or rip it up, I would like it if you kept it as a memento. Then maybe... I'd be happy."

"Kohai, are you crying?" Momo said, shocked

I didn't realize it, but I was actually shedding a little tears; maybe I couldn't face the fact that they were leaving, I must have been selfish for crying like that. "We'll keep it."

"Huh?" I asked

"We'll keep the picture, something to remember you buy." Shifu answered "It's the least we can do."

"Thank you, so I guess this is goodbye." I said, smiling "Well then, I'm glad to have met the both of you. I'll be sure to send letters to you guys, and who knows... maybe I'll come visit you guys. I always wanted to travel to another land, but to tell the truth I always thought it would be Japan. China's cool too though."

"I'll come along too, I've always wanted to go to China." Momo agreed "Plus my sisters would love all of the mementos I'd bring back."

"You guys would love it there, I'll give you a grand tour of the valley." Po said, smiling "I'll even ask my dad to make his secret ingredient soup for you guys!"

'Too bad I already know the secret.' I thought, but I laughed either way

"We should get going." Shifu said "Thank you for everything."

"I'll be waiting for you guys back home!" Po shouted, his voice fading as he left

I'm really going to miss them, but I would never forget them; no matter what happens, I'll always keep this feeling in my heart...!? 'Somethings coming.'

"DIE!"

Two large demons came at us, it looked like they thought they could kill us because we were unarmed; but we showed them, we went in unison with an uppercut and then brought them to the ground with a kick to the head. I brought one of them up by the neck and said, "What the hell are you doing here? It might not look like it, but I'm in a very bad mood."

"We don't need to talk to someone like you!"

"Kohai, look out!" Momo exclaimed

I turned to see the other demon attempt to attack with his claws, but I was surprised to see a giant dog attack him; it had white fur, with eyes as red as a demon, and also had Kuzuryu on his back. The dog made me think of... wait a minute, "Inugami, is that you?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Inugami asked "I told you I could change my form."

"Wow, you look like Akamaru from Naruto Shippuden." I said, smiling

"Damn you, die...!?"

It was already to late for him, I grabbed Kuzuryu from Inugami's back and sliced him half; I was unfazed as the blood feel to my face, the demon behind me was completely frightened. "W-What are you, you can't be human!"

"You're wrong, I am human." I corrected "But don't belittle me because of it, after all I am the new ruler of hell."

"T-Then it's true, someone did defeat Tai Lung."

I held out my hand to him and smiled, "Come on get up, I maybe the new devil of hell... but that doesn't mean I'm heartless."

As he took my hand, Momo said. "Don't worry, Kohai's very kind."

"A kind devil?" He asked

"Look, I made up some rules as new ruler." I explained "Demons cannot meddle with the affairs of humans, and the apocalypse will never happen since we have to keep the balance of heaven and hell. But most of all demons must stay in hell, if you even disobey one rule then I'll kill you myself... I am a demon slayer after all."

"Y-Yes sir." He agreed

"Good, since you learned your lesson I'll let you go." I said, smiling "Could you also bring that guys corpes with you?"

"Yes, Lord Kohai." The demon answered

With that the demon left with the others corpse with him, I kind of felt better knowing I could do a good job as the devil of hell; now that Po and Shifu were gone, "I have to protect everyone, I'll protect the people of this world with the demon blades."

"Me too." Momo agreed "You're not alone Kohai, I'm going to help with everything I got."

"Thanks Momo, together we'll help the world with all our power."

* * *

It was a month since that adventure, and Po was watching the valley of peace from the jade palace; since he finished training for the day he took a break to watch the sunset fall on the valley, Shifu came in and said. "Thinking about something panda?"

"Nah, just watching the sunset." Po answered

"You don't have to lie Po, I miss him too."

Po sighed, "I wonder what Junior's up to? He's probably hanging out with Momo right about now."

"Who knows, he did said he would send letters." Shifu explained "Maybe he forgot."

"He wouldn't forget, Kohai isn't like that."

Po and Shifu turned around to see a small puppy behind them, he had a small envelope in his mouth; Po recognized the dog and said, "Inugami, what are you doing here?"

"Kohai wanted me to give this letter to you." Inugami answered "He also wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for not writing sooner."

"Because of school, there's no wonder why." Shifu sighed "Let's have a look at the letter."

Shifu took the letter from Inugami and read aloud.

Dear Po and Shifu

How's it going, sorry for not writing sooner I've been busy with school and work. School's pretty normal and no demons came near it, me and Momo have been training alot in the martial arts club. We were able to keep it going since Kongiku and Yuzu took the offer of watching us, as for the job of demon slaying we've been working hard too... as well as getting payed the big bucks. I make sure to leave at least a few demons alive so they'd understand my rules as the new ruler of hell. So how are you guys, I wanted to make sure you guys were still the same as I met a month ago. I wanted you to know that I made up a new story, I guess its like a documentary from our adventures and I called it demon slayers from our teams name. You guys better get ready, cause one day I'm gonna visit you guys!"

Sincerely, Junior Gordon

Shifu chuckled "I guess he's doing fine without us."

"That's from the help you two gave him." Inugami explained "You gave him the courage to become who he is now."

"Wow, I guess I make a good older brother after all." Po said, laughing

* * *

Meanwhile back home, me and Momo were doing are jobs as demon slayers; taking care of some demons, "What are you guys, demons?"

"No, were humans." I said, holding Kageichi

"But we're demon slayers." Momo continued, holding Aishiteruyo

"AND WE'RE GONNA FUCK YOUR WORLD UP!" We exclaimed

* * *

The End

Hope you liked the story, be looking for a sequel soon.


End file.
